


Blood is Thicker

by NagaSato



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Things Happened, But it's not going to happen without some really bad stuff, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I just really want Astra back, Let's be honest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Project Cadmus, Slow Burn, and not-so-slow burn, but it's going to be ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NagaSato/pseuds/NagaSato
Summary: I had this random idea pop into my head that spawned out of my desire to have Astra back and to bring on another kickass lady into the DCTV-verse."Oh, where are my manners? My name is Cassandra Sandsmark, most people call me Cassie or Cass.” Cassie holds her hand out to the older woman.“It is nice to meet you, Cassandra, my name is Astra."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so the basis of this is my sincere hope that they bring Wonder Girl into the show. Cassie will be pretty OOC from most of her comic book/cartoon appearances because I figure they’d give her a Green Arrow/Supergirl treatment if they did bring her on. So instead of being in her mid to late teens, Cassie is in her mid-twenties and I went with the New 52 angle of her father being a son of Zeus and the armor being powered by Ares. Cassie has some anger issues (getting your power from the god of chaotic war will do that to a person), and is over all the “boy craziness” that is a usual hallmark of Wonder Girl’s time with the Teen Titans. I also figured if she’s in her mid-twenties when she returns to the world of men she’ll have had quite a bit more training, be a better fighter overall and have a better grasp on the powers that come with the armor. I’m going to skip over the whole “new hero in town” awkwardness and go straight to having established relationships with the current canon characters because, well, I don’t feel like drudging through that. 
> 
> This is the first fanfic I’ve ever written so don’t be too mean, but constructive criticism would be appreciated. Partially inspired by littlelamplight’s you left me in the dark, astradanvers’ Suprises, and thequeernessofsupers’ A Study In Lesbians, All of which you should definitely read.
> 
> Unbetaed, but if anyone has some time, I'd love to have a beta for this.

“You’re sure you’re okay? You can stay at the DEO overnight for observation, Wonder Girl.” Supergirl hovers nervously a foot or so above the balcony, wringing her hands in typical Kara Danvers fashion.

 

“Nah, I’ll be fine by morning. Besides, I just need a good night’s sleep to heal, and I’d sure not get it with all the noise in the med bay. Thanks for the lift but I’m good now, promise.” Cassie grins waving Kara off as she tiredly shuffles to the door into the apartment.

 

“Alright, If you’re sure. Call me if you need anything!” With that, Supergirl shoots off toward her own apartment, or more likely to Lena’s.

 

Finally, Cassie thinks to herself as she enters her apartment. The lights flick on of their own accord as she makes her way toward the kitchen. As much as Cassie has grown to enjoy helping Kara and the DEO keep National City safe, she still hasn’t gotten used to the near constant companionship that comes with working in a team. Thankful she remembered to hit the liquor store yesterday, Cassie pours herself a generous glass of whiskey and takes it with her on her way through the apartment.

 

Opening the third door down the hallway, Cassie enters her own little med bay and sets about checking her own injuries. First things first, she concentrates a moment flicking her wrists after depositing her drink on the work bench, causing her deep red and brass armor to be replaced with a pair of dark skinny jeans, a soft black tee-shirt, and a pair of gray hightops. She lifts her shirt to check the ribs that were broken in the fight earlier, the bruise already is fading and careful prodding confirms that the bone has already knitted itself back together. After taking a heavy swig of her drink, Cassie runs an isopropyl alcohol soaked cotton ball over a few mostly healed cuts on her face and upper arms to clean the blood off.

 

Finished cleaning herself and putting her medical room back in order, Cassie finishes her whiskey setting her glass in the kitchen sink before making her way to the front door. Figuring the red leather jacket would be a bit too obvious, she pulls on a thick, soft, dark green hoodie with sleeves wide enough not to be stretched out by her bracers and leaves the penthouse apartment.

 

“Careful out there, Ambassador, never know what you’ll run into out there this time of night” the man at the security desk calls out when she makes it to the lobby.

 

Cassie waves him off with a smirk, “Nothing that I can’t handle, Nelson, promise.”

 

She adds a wink for good measure as she strolls out the door, deciding north seems as good a direction as any to wander in. Cassie takes in the impressive variety of buildings around her. Great mirrored skyscrapers containing various types of businesses, and smaller, older art deco buildings housing all manner of shops and restaurants. Brick and stone, glass and steel, all lined up along the well-maintained streets in the city center. Cassie tips her head back to stare into the blackening sky, all but the brightest stars blocked out by light pollution.

 

After walking for about fifteen minutes Cassie runs into a smell she recognizes and turns down the next street. I know it’s around here somewhere, she thinks as she searches out the small gourmet Italian restaurant she found when she first moved to the city a couple months ago. In an effort to jog her memory, Cassie stops, closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and opens her senses to the world around her; her ears and nose definitely don’t match up to Kara’s, but her sense of smell and hearing are better than any regular human’s. What she picks up first makes her stomach growl, then drop.

 

Cassie has managed to end up next to the alley behind the restaurant, and someone in that alley is being beaten.

 

Walking with purpose into the alley, Cassie calls out to the angry, broom-brandishing man as he looms over a cowering figure on the ground. 

 

“Hey, what the hell, man?! Stop that!” she yells out.

 

“Stay out of this, girl, this vermin was stealing food out of the dumpster!” the man practically growls as he swings the broom down again, this time intent on hitting the terrified person with the handle.

 

Cassie catches the broom easily, yanking it out of the man’s grip. She snaps it in half and throws the pieces to the ground. 

 

“The fuck?!” The man’s eyes widen and a vein in his forehead pulses dangerously, “What'd you do that for?!”

 

“Why don’t you go get me your manager?” Cassie ignores his outburst as she turns to the trembling person on the ground.

 

“Like Hell I’d get my mana-”

 

He is abruptly cut off when Cassie picks him up with one hand by the front of his chef’s coat. Her tone is icy when she orders, “Manager, now.”

 

Once dropped, the man scrambles back into the restaurant calling out for someone Cassie can only assume either the manager or a security guy. She crouches down again, trying to get level with who she can now see is a shaking woman. Cassie props her elbows on her knees, turning her hands palm out in a gesture to show she means no harm. “Hey, there. I chased that guy off and no one else is going to hurt you, promise.”

 

“How can you be sure of that?” the woman’s voice is low, deeper than Cassie’s and sounds a bit rough, maybe from crying, maybe disuse. Her arms are still up protecting her head and face, her knees pulled up to protect her stomach and chest.

 

“Because I won’t allow it, and I assure you, I’m a lot tougher than I look.” Cassie grins and extends a hand out for the woman to take.

 

Peeking through her arms the woman appraises Cassie, and she feels not unlike when she circles an opponent before a sparring session, cataloged and judged for her threat level. This woman clearly has some warrior tendencies, maybe she’s a homeless veteran? Cassie wonders. What the woman finds seems to satisfy her for the moment because she drops her arms and takes Cassie’s extend hand. When they both regain their feet, Cassie does her own appraisal of the woman in front of her.

 

She’s older than Cassie by ten years at most, and stands a few inches taller. It’s hard to tell what color her hair is in the poorly lit alleyway but it’s dark and has something light caked in one lock at her left temple. The clothes she has on are ill fitting and filthy, they look to be something like medical scrubs, and she is barefoot. The way the woman stands telegraphs that she is both injured and extremely uncomfortable. She has her arms looped around her middle and she favors her right leg. Whatever else the woman has been through to give her grey-green eyes the haunted look they have, she’s been through an awful lot more than just a broom bashing in the last little while.

 

Before Cassie can ask the woman anything a man bursts out of the kitchen door, already yelling.

 

“What in the hell is going…" The man's shout falters, "Cass?”

 

“Miguel, good to see you.” she grins at the stunned look on her old friend’s face.

 

“Damn, I knew you were back in town, saw you on the news,” he stepped forward to pull Cassie into a quick one-armed hug, “Should’ve known you’d be the one scaring the crap out of my line chef.”

 

“Yeah, well, he’s an ass, you should fire him.” Miguel laughs at Cassie’s deadpan delivery.

 

“He’s an investor’s son, I’ll need more than the recommendation of a friend to can him, even if that friend is you, Sandsmark.”

 

“He was beating this woman with a broom when I got here, all she was doing was looking for some food.” Cassie indicates the woman behind her.

 

“Wow, that’s, yeah, no, that’s unacceptable.” Miguel seethes, his tone making the woman flinch slightly, “Not you, honey, him. Though dumpster driving isn’t really acceptable either. I’ve got a table in the back of the kitchen, kind of a break area, both of you come in and I’ll get you something safe and hot to eat.”

 

The woman’s head snaps up, her eyes darting back and forth between the two smiling faces in front of her. “I-I do not w-wish to impose.”

 

Miguel chuckles, “No imposition, I like helping people when I can, please, you’d be doing me a favor honestly. I get all the warm-fuzzies feeding people who need it, and I’ll get to take a little break from real work.”

 

Cassie reaches a hand out, offering not only help with walking, but a bit of reassurance. The woman takes the proffered hand and carefully shuffles in after the other two.

 

“You have any food allergies or restrictions? Lactose-intolerance, gluten issues, anything like that?” Miguel asks the stunned woman as Cassie helps her into a chair.

 

“Not that I am aware of, though I have never been able to bring myself to enjoy shellfish.” The woman casts her eyes around the room lined with lockers and coat-filled hooks.

 

Miguel chuckles at the woman’s answer, “Okay, shrimp scampi is out, you like chicken?”

 

“Y-yes,” she answers, suddenly worried that she’s been rude.

 

“A nice Pollo Pomodoro, then. Back in a few.” With a wink to Cassie, the chef ducks back into the kitchen. 

 

Cassie takes the chance to have a better look at the other woman now that they are in better lighting. Her hair is a darker brown with a just a hint of red that Cassie wouldn’t quite call auburn, and the lock that looked to have been caked in something is actually just white, or it would be if it was clean. The woman’s angular features are beautiful but littered with small bruises, thin cuts, and splotches of blood. Her posture is ramrod straight, but Cassie can tell that the hands in her lap are fidgeting, wringing together in anxiety.

 

“Oh, where are my manners? My name is Cassandra Sandsmark, most people call me Cassie or Cass.” Cassie holds her hand out to the older woman.

 

“It is nice to meet you, Cassandra, my name is Astra.” Astra’s grip is sure even with the slight tremble running down her arm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bonding, little fluff, things start getting angsty after this so, yeah.
> 
> EDIT: I went back and made some small edits here and there, just some style issues that got pointed out :)

“Nice to meet you, Astra, have some fresh bread while you wait!” Miguel pops back in to the break room, sliding two small loaves of bread with accompanying butter and cutlery onto the table before depositing a pair of ice waters as well. “Dinner will be just a few more minutes. Oh, I forgot to mention that the employee restroom is through that door if you want to clean up a bit.”

 

“Good call, you have a clean towel I can steal?” Cassie asks as she stands and helps Astra do the same.

 

“One step ahead of you, catch” Miguel tosses a kitchen towel over to her.

 

Cassie and Astra slip into the small, thankfully well maintained, restroom and get to work cleaning Astra up a bit. Astra starts scrubbing her hands in the sink in a manner that makes Cassie worry she’ll peel skin off as she shifts uncomfortably at the sink.

 

“I am able to clean up on my own, you should enjoy the bread while it is warm.” Astra can’t bring herself to meet Cassie’s eyes, scrubbing further up her arms revealing a variety of marks as she pushes her sleeves up. “I do not wish to inconvenience you any more than I already have.”

 

Cassie reaches out to still Astra’s hands, pulling her down slightly to rinse the soap from her forearms. She wets the kitchen towel and turns Astra’s face toward her after handing her some paper towels to dry off with. Cassie starts carefully cleaning the older woman’s face of blood and dirt, she’s halfway done before she speaks.

 

“You are not an inconvenience, Astra. I can tell that you are capable of looking after yourself, but there is nothing wrong with having a little help when you’re hurt.” Cassie finishes cleaning Astra’s face by wiping the blood from under her nose, noting that it doesn’t look broken but to check later anyway, “I know for a fact that Miguel brought that bread to us straight from the oven, it will still be warm for a while.” Cassie appraises her work and tosses the bloodied towel in the trashcan, “Now, you ready to go back to the table?”

 

Astra blinks for a moment, stunned by the Cassie’s words. She offers a nod and follows Cassie back to the table. Cassie pulls out Astra’s chair, helping her settle again before taking her own seat. They eat the bread with only the sounds of the kitchen to fill the comfortable silence. Astra drains her water more quickly than she intended and Cassie slips into the kitchen in search of a pitcher for the table. 

 

Astra turns to thank Cassie for retrieving more water when she hears foot steps behind her only to be met with the broom-wielding man from before.

 

“You cost me my job!” He seethes, raising a hand, clearly intent on back handing Astra. Before he can swing though, he yelps and drops to his knees as he holds his crotch.

 

“And you’ll lose a hell of a lot more than your job if you don’t piss off.” Cassie spits from behind him, pushing him over with the foot she just used to kick him. “You’ll want to get those checked. Kicked one guy’s testicles back up in him a few years back.”

 

Cassie settles the pitcher of water in front of Astra and turns toward the whimpering man on the floor. With a truly impressive eye roll, she stoops and drags the man to his feet before bodily tossing him out of the back door. Cassie stomps back into the breakroom, heading into the bathroom to wash her hands before plopping back in her chair at the table. Astra has barely moved since the angry man stormed in and Cassie mentally kicks herself for not noticing the fear in the woman’s grey eyes. She quickly kneels next to Astra, and takes one of Astra’s clenched hands in her own.

 

“Sorry about that, I stopped to talk to a server I know. I should’ve come straight back, I’m sorry.” Cassie apologizes as she drags the fingers of her right hand back through her hair.

 

The motion draws Astra’s eyes to the jagged scar on Cassie’s forehead that had been hidden behind her hair. She runs her finger along the scar, wondering what might have caused it. Cassie shivers  
slightly as Astra scrutinizes the mark, clearly unused to the attention. 

 

“It’s quite alright, Cassandra, you were back before anything happened.”

 

“Yeah, but you got scared. Before you deny it, you definitely were and that’s totally fine. I’d be scared if a guy that beat me with a broom snuck up on me too. He’s gone and after dinner we can go press charges at the police sta-”

 

“No! No, that will be unnecessary, the blow you delivered him and the loss of employment will be sufficient punishment.” Astra’s outburst startles Cassie as much as the incredible grip Astra suddenly has on her shoulder.

 

Reaching up to relax Astra’s hold on her shoulder, Cassie reassures her, “Alright, no police station, though I don’t agree that he has been sufficiently punished, it is your call.”

 

“Thank you, Cassandra,” Astra relaxes slightly in her chair, letting Cassie pull her hand from her shoulder and give it a small squeeze as she stands to return to her seat.

 

Cassie has just refilled Astra’s glass when Miguel saunters back into the room carrying two large, steaming plates.

 

“The Pollo Pomodoro for the lady,” he settles a beautifully plated meal in front of Astra, “and the sausage manicotti for the tramp.” Cassie sticks her tongue out at the man when a decidedly less artsy plate is placed before her, “Enjoy!” Miguel practically sings as he slips back out to the kitchen.

 

Astra sits still for a moment, staring at the food in front of her. Finally, she picks up the fork and takes a small, careful bite of the pasta. The moan Astra lets out makes Cassie’s stomach flip, no one sounds that happy with food. ‘With gusto’ is the only way Cassie can think to describe the way Astra proceeds to consume her meal, more of the positively sinful moans fill the room as she does so. Cassie pushes her plate over to Astra when she notices the woman glancing mournfully from her own empty plate to the last of three manicotti on Cassie’s.

 

“So, ready to head out?” Cassie askes once all the food is eaten, another two loaves of bread demolished after Miguel dropped them off when Astra was midway through her meal, the poor man had to nearly run off in embarrassment at the noises Astra was making.

 

“Oh, y-yes, of course.” Astra stands from her chair a bit shakily and makes for the back door, “Thank you for your kindness.”

 

“Woah, woah, woah. You think I’m just going to let you wander off into the night after all of this?” Cassie inquires, stepping into Astra’s path.

 

“P-please, I just wish to go, I-I do not w-want any…” Astra is trembling again, pulling back to protect herself.

 

“Shit, that could not have come out more wrong. I meant that there is no way I’m letting you back out there in the state you’re in. You won’t survive the night in those clothes and your injuries need treated. Please, let me help you. I’d never forgive myself if anything else happened that I could have prevented.” Cassie pleads, holding her hands up and ducking her head to catch Astra’s eyes, “I’m kind of attached to you now, so I just want to make sure you’ll be alright. Please?”

 

“You’re attached to me?” Astra quirks and eyebrow at the statement.

 

“Yeah, there’s something about you, you’re oddly familiar and I’d like to get to know you better. I’ve got a weird sense about people and I feel like you could be important to me.” Cassie grins as Astra drops out of her defensive posture.

 

“Very well,” Astra sighs, “I am indebted to you for your assistance earlier, after all, the least I could do would be grant you my company a bit longer.”  
Cassie grins at Astra’s teasing.

 

“Gee thanks, first things first, though. Hey, Miguel!” Cassie calls around the corner into the kitchen, “You got any spare clothes or shoes hanging around?”

 

“I do, as a matter of fact. Several of my employees bring in stuff for a community closet of sorts, stuff we have around in case of kitchen disasters soaking through chefs’ coats. Lucky for you Laura is almost exactly Astra’s size and that woman uses and contributes more than anyone else.”

 

Miguel opens an armoire in the corner of the room that is stuffed with articles of clothing. Selecting a soft looking long-sleeved, gray shirt and a dark pair of jeans, Miguel hands the items over before rummaging around in a drawer for a fluffy pair of blue socks and a pair of worn in sneakers.

 

“Not the latest fashions, but warmer than you have at least.” Miguel smiles as he hands over the last items and takes his leave with a side-hug for Cassie and a warm handshake for Astra.

 

“Need any help changing? Your shoulders looked pretty stiff while you were eating.” Cassie asks as she leads Astra back to the restroom so she can change.

 

“I can manage, thank you.” Astra ducks into the restroom and changes as quickly and carefully as she is able.

 

A few minutes and several pained grunts later, Astra emerges looking a bit more put together, save for her untied sneakers. Without even thinking, Cassie drops to a knee and ties them for her, only realizing what she’d done when she stands to see the blush on Astra’s cheeks.

 

“Oh, uh, sorry. I’ve just spent too much time around young kids that last several years, got in the habit of tying any undone shoelaces I came across, forgot myself for a second.” Cassie admits while she scratches at the back of her neck.

 

“I-it’s alright, you just startled me is all.” Astra looks down, wringing her hands in front of her.

 

“Right, well, last piece of the outfit before we head out.” Cassie slips off her hoodie, holding it out for Astra to put on.

 

“Will not you be cold, Cassandra?” Astra hesitates, she glances at the large metal bracelets on Cassie’s arms, but makes no comment.

 

“Nah, I don’t really notice the cold so much, I only put the hoodie on so people didn’t look at me weird” Cassie laughs, helping Astra shrug on the garment and noticing that she’s been right about her shoulder pain. “Okay then, time to head out, is it safe to assume that since you were so dead set against going to a police station, that you are equally against going to a hospital for treatment?”

 

Astra nods, “Good thing I have extensive first aid training and experience. My place it is.” Cassie yells a thank you back to Miguel on the way out and leads the way out the back door into the alley. “My place is about a fifteen-minute walk from here, think you can manage?”

 

Another nod from Astra has Cassie leading the way out to the street, pausing to let Astra catch up. A cold breeze makes Astra shiver and hug herself, so Cassie pulls her into her side. Astra stiffens momentarily at the hand on her waist but relaxes into the warmth Cassie puts off as they walk down the sidewalk. It doesn’t take long for Astra’s feet to start throbbing even in the comfortable shoes she was given, but she refuses to say anything. Full for the first time in she doesn’t know how long and more tired than she can ever remember being, Astra does start to subconsciously lean just a bit of her weight into Cassie. 

 

Cassie smirks to herself, having known Astra wouldn’t make the whole journey under her own power.

 

“Do you want me to hail a cab? You look about ready to fall asleep on your feet.” Cassie leans away enough to get a good look at Astra.

 

“No, I can make it.” Astra stiffens at the suggestion and pulls away a bit.

 

“Okay, no cab, I could carry you if you’d prefer.” Cassie offers, pulling Astra back into her side when she feels a shiver run down the woman’s spine.

 

“Do not be absurd, you could not carry me that distance.” 

 

“Wanna bet? I’m a hell of a lot stronger than I look.” Cassie stops and turns to face Astra. “I know it’s hurting you to walk and you won’t take a cab for whatever reason, please let me do this?”

 

“Alright, but how do you intend to –Ah!” Astra lets out a small yelp as Cassie scoops her up in a bridal carry.

 

“Just put your arms around my neck and relax, we’ll be at my building in no time.” Cassie grins at the surprised look Astra gives her before looping her arms around Cassie’s neck.

 

Three minutes later Astra is asleep, her forehead pressed into Cassie’s neck, soft puffs of air brushing across Cassie’s collar bone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the Kudos and the comments! I've got bits and pieces flung pretty far out from this point so hopefully I can come up with a posting/writing schedule that will allow me to finish this in some reasonable amount of time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter of a chapter, and we dip our toes into the angst pool. Guess it's time to adjust the tags again...

Having walked instead of flown to both help Astra stay asleep and to prevent a panic if she woke up in the air, Cassie strolls into her apartment building several minutes later, nodding to the doorman on the way in. She nods to Nelson and tips her head toward the elevators in silent request for his help operating one. The tall man quickly stands up and meets the pair of women at the call button.

 

“New friend, Ambassador?” Nelson asks in a surprisingly soft voice for such a large man.

 

“Something like that, she’ll be staying with me a while, I hope.” Cassie answers equally softly, shifting carefully, she juts her right hip toward Nelson, “Can you grab my key? It’s in my front pocket.”

 

“Yes, ma’am” all business, Nelson slips his hand in and out of her pocket like he expects something to bite him.

 

Barely suppressing a giggle Cassie steps into the elevator with Astra still snug in her arms. Nelson follows with a huff and presses the button for the penthouse. About half the way up, Astra tightens her hold around Cassie’s neck and starting to whimper in her light slumber. Nelson casts a look back at his favorite tenant and her guest.

 

“Nightmare?” he asks.

 

“She’s had a rough go of it lately.” Cassie tighten her own hold slightly, trying to be mindful of any injuries, and presses her cheek into the crown of Astra’s head as the woman starts shaking.

 

“You’ll sort her out, it’s what Amazons do, right? Help women that need it?” Nelson offers a small smile as the elevator opens into the receiving area for the penthouse.

 

“Among other things,” Cassie follows the man, waiting for him to unlock the main door and hang the key on the rack next to the door, “Thank you, Nelson. I really appreciate it. Can you make sure no one gets sent up without calling me for the next few days?”

 

“Of course, Ambassador” Nelson gives a small bow and another soft smile before taking his leave.

 

After locking the door Nelson had shut, Cassie carries Astra into her living room and softly places her onto the couch. Or she tries to at least, Astra won’t release the hold she has on Cassie’s neck. So, Cassie does the only thing she can think of, she sits down and settles Astra on her lap. Changing her hold around the still shaking woman, Cassie does her best to replicate what her mother had done when she had nightmares as a child. Cradling the back of Astra’s head and running a hand up and down her spine is easy enough and does loosen the arms around her neck a bit, but doesn’t calm Astra enough to release her hold completely. Cassie groans when she realizes the only other thing that she can do to calm Astra and briefly considers just waking her and letting Astra attack her. The blonde sighs as she vetoes that plan since it will only end with Astra getting more injured. So, Cassie starts humming quietly, and when that helps a bit, she steels herself and starts to sing.

 

In all the gifts the armor provided, a singing voice was not included. Cassie would never get a record deal or even be asked to sing during festivals back on Paradise Island, but her quiet, shaky, pitchy rendition of ‘You are my Sunshine’ is good enough to finally fully calm Astra. Leaning back into the couch, Cassie settles Astra against her chest, content to relax there a moment and wait until she is well out of her nightmare before waking her. It struck Cassie in that moment that she really was attached to Astra, that she’d only known the woman a couple of hours and already she’d do whatever was necessary to keep her safe. The thought definitely needed examination, but the battle that earned her a Kryptonian escort home earlier in the night had finally caught up to her, and Cassie started to doze off as well.

 

A short while later, Astra wakes up with her cheek pressed against something smooth and warm. It takes her a few moments to realize the soft thumping in her ear is a heartbeat, at which point she quickly pushes herself out of the light hold she is held in. 

 

Cassie is startled out of her light doze when Astra scrambles out of her lap to the far side of the couch. “Cassandra? How long have I been unconscious?”

 

“Um, about forty-five minutes?” Cassie says, checking her watch, “You feel asleep while I was carrying you.”

 

Cassie stretches out a bit as she stands, holding a hand out to Astra, “Let’s get you checked out, hmm?”

 

Astra unfolds from her tucked up position, pulls herself up, and follows Cassie to her little med bay.

 

“Ok, awkward stuff time. Can you disrobe a bit so I can check your injuries?” Cassie requests as she lays out a sheet on the padded exam table.

 

“I assure you, I-I am f-fine, Cassandra.” Astra hovers back at the door, her voice catching and her hands clenching around the front of the borrowed hoodie. “Whatever injuries I might have will heal with time.”

 

“Yeah, maybe, but they will heal faster and better if they are cleaned and looked after. The way you are limping I’m worried something is wrong with your knee or ankle and those won’t heal at all if they are left untreated. Please, Astra, I really am good at the whole first aid thing.” Cassie steps toward Astra, tugging her softly toward the exam table, “If you’re self-conscious, I promise there is nothing you have under there that I haven’t seen a hundred times.”

 

“I doubt that” Astra looks away dejectedly, wrapping her arms around her middle.

 

Cassie sighs and shakes her head before reaching for the collar of her own shirt. Astra looks up at the swift movement to see Cassie pull the garment over her head, exposing a sight that makes her gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to figure out a good schedule for posting to keep from getting too ahead of myself. I'll definitely stick to posting at least once a week though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time we jump right into the angst pool. Side note, I am awful at writing consistently sized chapters.
> 
> tw: references to non-con, not especially explicit, but there.

“Like I said, nothing I haven’t seen before.” Cassie removes her bracers as well, setting them on the counter top. Having exposed all her scars to Astra’s gaze, she starts pointing to various marks across her body. Her fingers trail over her forearms “these are from knives, fire, swords,” gesturing to her torso “these are chemical burns, arrows, this one is from shrapnel from a grenade,” pointing to her shoulder and along her sides “bites from animals and people.” Cassie turns to show Astra her back, “these are from different sorts of whips. I have seen these on myself and treated them on others, you have nothing to be ashamed of.”

 

Tears well in Astra’s eyes as she takes in Cassie’s scarred body, her jaw clenching at the thought that anyone would treat such a kind person so brutally. She reaches for the zipper on the hoodie and quickly begins to disrobe, Cassie tugs her own shirt back on before moving to assist. When Astra is down to her underwear, Cassie halts her movements, helps her sit on the exam table, and sets to work assessing and cleaning Astra’s various wounds. Cassie’s jaw tightens as she assesses the extensive bruising on the inside of Astra’s legs and the finger shaped bruises around her throat. Cassie skims her fingers along old scars as she checks fresh bruises and cuts, skipping the long scar in the center of Astra’s chest when she pulls back from the contact. Astra is grateful when Cassie bites her tongue at finding a matching scar on her back, though it is clear in the way she stands that she wishes to ask how the wound was received, and how she survived. Astra hisses at the sting of the antibacterial wipes and whimpers at the probing Cassie does around her shoulders. She agrees to a couple of quick x-rays of her shoulders and right leg. Astra accepts the pills Cassie offers her with a glass of water after being assured they will only take the edge off her pain.

 

“Well, looks like no bones are broken and nothing is dislocated, all soft tissue damage. That makes this a bit easier. You just have to rest the joints in pain as much as possible.” Cassie helps Astra off the table and into a thin robe, deciding to leave the more uncomfortable tests for the morning, “Nothing needs stitches but some of these will needed bandaged. First though, a shower and a bath will do you a world of good.”

 

“Do I truly smell so foul that I require bathing twice, Cassandra?” Astra asks, a small quirk of lips letting on that she’s teasing.

 

Cassie shakes her head, pleased at the bit of humor, “No, but a shower before a bath means you won’t be soaking in filthy water and it’ll be more relaxing that way, trust me.”

 

“Very well” Astra lets Cassie help her through the apartment, into a large bedroom, then into an attached bathroom.

 

“Alright, let me grab something while that heats up.” Cassie ducks into a closet after starting the water in the shower. “Mom is convinced I’ll break my leg again at some point, so she made me get one of these shower chair thingies.”

 

Astra chuckles as Cassie quickly plunks the plastic chair inside the shower cubicle, drenching her head in the process. Cassie turns to help Astra out of her remaining clothes, then goes for her own shoes and pants.

 

“Wha-what are y-you doing?” Astra starts shaking again we she notices Cassie disrobing.

 

“Hmm? Oh, I was serious about resting your shoulders, Astra, and you really need your hair washed.” Cassie straightens and catches Astra’s eyes, “I’m only ditching the shoes and pants because I don’t want to wreck another pair of high tops and wet jeans are a pain in the ass to get off. I swear on my life that I will do nothing other than help you wash.”

 

Cassie waits for a nod of understanding before moving to help Astra into the shower. Adjusting the chair’s position slightly, Astra settles under the spray of warm water. Astra accepts the wash cloth and a bottle of body wash Cassie hands her, after which she busies herself fully wetting Astra’s hair. Astra is quick to begin scrubbing roughly at her arms, and Cassie stiffens behind her. Feeling Cassie’s worried gaze, Astra lets up, moving to wash her feet and legs. When she straightens, Cassie starts to gently massage shampoo into Astra’s hair, untangling the long locks as best she can. Astra pauses in her mission to remove the layer of grime she feels over her whole body to enjoy the sensation. It has been quite some time since anyone else has washed Astra’s hair. The last time she can remember, it was Alura.

 

Astra had just returned from a mission off-world with long claw marks across her upper back, a result of being just a bit too slow to avoid the attack completely, but fast enough that the wound was not fatal. Her priority upon returning was to see Kara and Alura, as it was many years before everything fell apart. Kara, who was only six years old at the time, had rushed into Astra’s waiting arms and her tiny hands made enthusiastic contact with the still painful wounds across Astra’s shoulders. Kara had not noticed the wince, but of course Alura had, as she immediately announced that Astra was in, as she put it, _dire need of a bath_. Young Kara had giggled at her mother’s chastising of her aunt and scampered away, screeching out a “no” when asked if she needed one as well. Alura had all but dragged Astra into the washroom, ordering her to disrobe as she set about readying the bath. With Astra finally settled into the tub, Alura had sat behind her, dropping her own legs into the water on either side of her twin. _You will get your robes soaked, sister_ Astra remembers saying, _They will dry_ Alura had responded as she ran her fingers along the marks on Astra’s back. No other words had been exchanged as Alura provided the comfort that Astra had not even known she’d needed.

 

Cassie’s fingers feel different than Alura’s had as they card though her hair, they are shorter but stronger. Cassie makes quick work of shampooing and conditioning Astra’s hair, winding it up on top of her head to sit momentarily.

 

“Need me to get your back?” Cassie’s quiet question pulls Astra from her reminiscing.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind.” Astra answers, handing the wash cloth back.

 

“Any pain bending to wash?” Cassie asks as she softly rubs circles down Astra’s back.

 

“Only a bit,” Astra says, reveling in the feeling of finally being mostly clean.

 

“Okay, awkward time again” Astra turns to fix Cassie with a confused look, “Well, you’ve been sitting this whole time, so there are certain parts of you that can’t have been washed yet.”

 

Had the warmth of the water not already caused a significant flush, Astra is positive she would have one now.

 

“Oh, uh, I mean, if you feel good enough to stand that long and like you can reach everything, I can duck out now and get the tub going?” Cassie has no idea why she keeps saying things in the most awkward ways possible, it’s getting a bit frustrating.

 

At Astra’s nod, Cassie hands back the cloth and slips, nearly literally, out of the shower and askes that Astra let her know when she is finished. Listening to Cassie scurry around the bathroom, Astra raises from her seat. Bracing one hand on the back of the chair, she thoroughly washes the areas she had thus far neglected, hissing at the pain as she presses into the abused flesh.

 

“I-I am finished,” Astra calls out.

 

Cassie reappears at the door to the shower and holds her hand out to steady Astra as she exits. Cassie has arranged the floor mats in a path from the shower to the tub, to avoid ‘slippage’ she says. The tub itself is full of comfortably hot water and bubbles that smell of mint.

 

“It’s this aroma therapy stuff I picked up a while back, supposed to help relieve stress. I just think it smells nice.” Cassie explains with a shrug after helping Astra settle in. “You have a nice soak and let me know when you’re ready to get out, okay? I’m gonna hunt down some clothes that’ll fit you.”

 

A very relaxing half-hour later, Astra calls out to Cassie that she is ready to get out.

 

Reappearing from the bedroom, large fluffy towels in hand, Cassie helps Astra step out of the tub. Astra chuckles quietly when Cassie cocoons her quickly in the soft towels, one around her hips, one over her shoulders, and a final one is wound tightly around her hair. After making certain that Astra is properly dry, Cassie sets Astra down on a towel on the bench to a vanity built into the bathroom wall. Pulling out a small medical kit, Cassie sets about bandaging up all of Astra’s open wounds. Afterward, Cassie helps her into a pair of underpants, brand new and freshly washed Cassie assures her. _It’d be weird to give you a pair I’ve already worn, so yay holiday sales_ , she snarks. Steadying Astra with a hand to her waist, Cassie has her step into a pair of incredibly soft pajama pants before pulling a sleeveless tee shirt over her head.

 

“’I don’t do mornings?’ What does that mean, Cassandra?” Astra inquires after reading the shirt she was provided.

 

“Oh, uh, it means you don’t like the mornings, like you don’t appreciate being woken up before noon.” Cassie chuckles at the slightly offended look on Astra’s face, wondering not for the first time if English is a secondary language for the brunette.

 

“Do I look like a lazy bum to you, Cassandra?” Astra’s tone is sharp, but it’s easy to see the confusion behind it.

 

“No, no, nothing like that, it’s just a silly tee-shirt, not a comment on your commitment to being productive.” Astra seems placated by Cassie’s explanation, though she mumbles something that sounds a bit like ‘ _humans’_. “So, think you’re ready for bed? I put fresh sheets down and got some extra blankets out since it’s so cold.”

 

“Yes, bed sounds like an excellent idea.”

 

With a hand back around her waist, Cassie leads Astra out into the large bedroom. The walls are an inoffensive beige, but are absolutely covered in abstract paintings and large photographs of various landscapes. The furniture in the room is all wood, finished in a dark, warm stain. The bed itself is gigantic, large enough Astra supposes for at least six people, draped in deep blue sheets with a dark grey duvet and a heavy looking black blanket. Cassie settles Astra on the side of the bed with the sheets already thrown back and helps her get laid down. After confirming she’s comfortable, Cassie scoops up a pillow and grabs a set of pajamas off the dresser heading for the door out into the rest of the penthouse.

 

“Where are you going?” Astra asks curling her hands around the edge of the duvet.

 

“Just into the guest room across the hall.” Cassie indicates the door with a thumb.

 

“Do you mean to tell me that I have taken your bed?” Astra looks guiltily up at Cassie.

 

“Yeah, it’s the best mattress in the penthouse, plus this room has the ensuite so you don’t have to go too far if you need the bathroom.” Cassie rubs self-consciously at the back of her neck, “It’s no reason to feel bad, the rest of the beds are awesome too, really.”

 

“If you are certain you will be able to sleep in a room not your own,” Astra pauses, when Cassie nods emphatically she continues, “Very well, I will try not to feel too guilty for displacing you.”

 

“Good night, Astra. Please don’t hesitate to call out if you need anything. There is a bottle of pain killers and a glass of water there on the night stand, take a couple pills when the pain killer I gave you earlier wears off.”

 

“Thank you, Cassandra, sleep well.”

 

“Good night, Astra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be fluffy things soon, promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this last night but totally forgot, sorry! The stuff in the < >'s is in kyptonese 'cause I'm to lazy to figure out how to do the little double ones that everyone does.
> 
> tw: more allusions to non-con things, and, uh, night terrors? Is mentioning night terrors a thing that should be tagged? I have no idea...

Cassie could already tell she was not going to be getting any sleep tonight. Laying there, staring at the too-loud ceiling fan and the too-blank walls, Cassie tries to think of the best way to bring up the other examinations Astra will need, and tries to remember the name of the S.A.N.E. nurse she had met at National City General. It didn’t help that when Cassie closed her eyes, the haunted look in Astra’s eyes as she turned out the light was burned into the back of her eyelids. Honestly, she knew it was going to happen, sooner or later, that Astra would have another nightmare, and Cassie would be damned if she slept through it. It’s about an hour before it starts, and Cassie is on her feet immediately. Astra is whimpering and jerking about on the bed when Cassie steps into the master bedroom. Crying and white-knuckling the duvet, Astra is in the throes of a night terror.

 

_Crap_ , Cassie thinks, _I was hoping it wouldn’t be this bad yet_. Night terrors are different then nightmares, they’re more visceral, feel more real even though they don’t always involve seeing anything distinct. There is no soothing away a night terror, only ending it and dealing with the aftermath. Cassie takes a breath and sinks to a crouch next to the bed.

 

Taking hold of Astra’s shoulder and giving a gentle shake, Cassie calls softly to the crying woman, “Astra, hey, it’s okay, you’re ok, you need to wa-”

 

The fist is fast, faster than it should’ve been, and not just because Astra’s shoulders are injured. Cassie just barely catches it two inches from her right eye.

 

“Cass-cassandra?” Astra’s eyes are wide and she is still shaking, <I-I am so s-sorry. Are you injured?>

 

<I’m fine, you were having a night terror, I shouldn’t have shaken you like that. Not going to lie though, that stung.> Cassie shakes her hand out as she checks over Astra.

 

<You have no broken bones in your hand, you are certain?> Astra snags the appendage in question and squints at it.

 

<Nope, perfectly healthy hand, I do have two questions though.> Astra looks up from her inspection, <One, how did you punch me that hard?>

 

<Adrenaline, from the nightmare. Also, I was in the military a long time ago, I retained the hand-to-hand training well, it seems.> Cassie hums at Astra’s dodge.

 

<Very well, question two, do you realize we’re speaking Kryptonese right now?> Cassie smiles softly as Astra sits bolt upright, the blush across her face visible in even the weak moonlight that is the room’s only illumination.

 

<You know Kryptonese, how?> Astra pulls the duvet up to her chest.

 

<I have a gift for languages, and I’ve hear it before.> Cassie says as she plops down fully on the ground, her tired calves protesting at the too long held squat.

 

<From whom? If I may ask.> Astra narrows her eyes at the woman on the floor, _maybe attempting to call up her heat vision just in case?_ Cassie muses.

 

<Your niece.> Cassie’s eyes soften at the stunned look Astra is sporting.

 

<M-my ni-niece, you k-know…> she stutters.

 

<Kara, yes. Honestly, I don’t know how I didn’t figure out you were _that_ Astra sooner. It’s kind of embarrassing, since I’ve seen the hologram of your twin sister, albeit briefly. >Cassie turns her hand to lace her fingers with Astra’s when a tear streaks down her cheek, <Kara and I work together, I was sent to supplement her training after Kal-El threw a hissy-fit about the DEO having kryptonite. They needed someone who could be a match for her physically without lowering Kara’s powers.> Cassie grins at the incredulous look Astra shoots her.

 

<You are human, how is it you are a match for a fully powered Kryptonian?> Astra questions.

 

<Because I’m not entirely human, I’m a demigod, well my father was. My grandfather is Zeus. Can I sit up with you? This isn’t the most comfortable way to tell a long story.> Cassie sits on the edge of bed after Astra nods her permission.

 

<Do you know much about Greek mythology?> Cassie asks after taking a few moments to consider the best way to start.

 

<I picked up a few texts on the subject. Zeus was king of the gods, Hera was his wife. Zeus had a proclivity for fathering children with mortal women and Hera took her revenge by killing them.>

 

<Correct. My father didn’t know his own, until one day he somehow figured out it was Zeus. My father, Lennox, was a solider in England, part of a special unit because he was just so hard to kill, could take a grenade to the chest and go on about his day. He left my mom and I when I was three, to keep us safe from Hera supposedly, and we started moving around a lot. Mom is a history professor; ancient Greece is actually her specialty. When I was sixteen, I was on an archeological dig with her in Greece, and I happened across a set of armor. It called to me, literally, I could hear a voice in my head demanding that I put it on, so I did. My body was flooded with so much power, so much pain, I could barely breathe and collapsed.>

 

<I woke up being carried by a woman, she told me to rest, that everything would be better soon. Turns out that woman was Wonder Woman, and that she is Lennox’s half-sister. She took me to meet Zeus himself. He granted me full access to my godly powers and explained that it was so the armor wouldn’t kill me or drive me insane. Wonder Woman took me to her home, Themyscira – the island of the Amazons – so that I could train in my new abilities.> Cassie holds up her arm for Astra to inspect, <My body is about as durable as a Kryptonian’s, I bruise a bit more easily, but I’m fairly bullet proof and I heal quickly. I’m not as fast as Kara is, but I’m faster than any human and most other aliens. I can hit harder than Kara can, though it’s more that my technique is better than hers is right now, which you’ll be pleased to know she is improving. I can fly, but that’s the extent of my direct physical powers. The rest are passive or mental, and are much less fun. Though, the immunity to electricity has come in handy a time or two, and the omnilingualism is obviously great.>

 

<That is… an impressive story.> Astra stares at the young woman before her with something like approval in her eyes.

 

<Not as impressive as yours, I mean I was just an idiot kid who listened to armor, powered by the crazed god of war by the way. I had to be sequestered on an island full of extensively trained immortal warriors until I could keep from crushing everything I touched, speaking in several different languages at once, or flying into rages all the time. You were a general that developed a planetary mind-control device to try to save your planet are were imprisoned for it, you made it to a new planet, rallied a prison full of alien criminals into an ecoterrorism force in a sideways effort to save this planet, died, and somehow came back to life. We should really talk about that last part by the way. Oh! I should call Kara first though, she’ll be ecstatic that you’re here, not to mention wanting to know how you got not dead.> Cassie jumps up off the bed to go in search of her phone.

 

“Wait!” It’s the English as much as the hand on her arm that pulls Cassie up short.

 

“Can you wait to call Kara, please? I, I do not wish her to see me so injured, not when her last image of me was in a funeral pod.” Her gaze cast down, Astra looks ashamed. “Just a few days to heal is all I ask.”

 

“Oh, uh, yeah, of course. I’ve got the day off superhero duties tomorrow, we can spend it getting some sun on the balcony, if you’d like. I’ll drag the heaters out in the morning.” Cassie settles back on the bed and takes Astra’s hands, offering a comforting squeeze.

 

“Thank you, Cassandra.” Astra answers, offering a squeeze of her own.

 

“Yeah, no problem.” Cassie stands more slowly this time and scratches self-consciously at the back of her neck. “Well, I originally came in here to help you out of your night terror, so, uh, I’ll let you get back to sleep, yeah?”

 

“Would you, that is, would it be inappropriate of me to ask that you remain here?” Astra looks ashamed again, <I am afraid of another ‘night terror’, as you called it. With you here, perhaps it will not come?>

 

<Of course.> Cassie rounds the sizable bed, slides in next to Astra, and reaches out to lace their fingers together.

 

<Thank you, Bold One.> Astra snuggles deeper into the blankets.

 

<Bold One?> Cassie cocks an eyebrow at her drowsy bedmate.

 

<Yes, you are rather assertive, Cassandra. You take liberties where others would not and you do not seem to fear the opinions of others, bold is an apt adjective.> Astra can’t even keep her eyes open during the mumbled explanation.

 

Cassie leans over with a chuckle, pressing a quick kiss to Astra’s forehead, <Sweet dreams, Astra.>

 

Astra responses with a contented hum as she drifts off to sleep. Cassie watches her for a few minutes, before drifting off as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next morning. Apparently I was very hungry when I wrote this, and it's from Astra's POV, so food is very important.
> 
> tw: food mention, if that's a thing for you, skip everything after Astra and Cassie get up.

Astra is momentarily confused when she awakens to find sunlight warming her face, and even more so to find herself tucked securely into the embrace of another person. She takes a moment to simply enjoy the sensation of being warm and comfortable before trying to remember how she got here. As the events of last night start to come back to her, Astra lifts her head to take in her surroundings. When Astra shifts, Cassie tightens her arms around Astra’s middle, seemingly very concerned with losing the source of heat pressed against her in her sleep. Astra smiles at her and traces the scar on her forehead with a fingertip until Cassie stirs.

 

“Hmm, Astra? Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to trap you.” Cassie starts to pull her arms away, but freezes when Astra settles back onto her chest. “Uh, Astra?”

 

“Yes, is there a problem, Cassandra?” Astra mutters against Cassie’s collar bone.

 

“Nooo…. I just didn’t figure you for the ‘morning cuddles’ type.” Cassie says, returning her arms to their previous positions.

 

“This type of intimacy in not something I usually indulge in, but I find it rather nice to do with you. You are… comfortable.” Astra curls up a bit tighter against Cassie’s side.

 

“Not really sure how to take that one. Are you implying that I’m squishy?” Cassie’s mock indignant tone makes Astra smirk.

 

“Only in the appropriate places.” Astra nuzzles into Cassie’s neck, causing her to do an impressive imitation of a tomato, “I did mean it as a compliment, Bold One.”

 

“I suppose I’ll just have to take it as one, then.” Cassie says, clearing her throat.

 

“Did I, during the night, did I wake you again?” Astra asks in a tiny voice.

 

“A few times. You started shaking and whimpering, like you were having more nightmares, but you stopped when I cuddled you. I’m sorry if I overstepped, I didn’t want to wake you unless I absolutely had to since you really need the sleep to heal.”

 

“It’s quite alright, Bold One. Like I said, I find your presence comforting,” Astra squeezes lightly around Cassie’s middle, “I’m sorry to have disturbed your sleep.”

 

“Don’t worry about it, I’m just glad I could help.” Cassie tucks her chin over Astra’s head, returning the light squeeze.

 

After a few moments of silence, Cassie speaks up. “So not to suggest that this is in anyway unpleasant, but would you like to get up? For breakfast, I mean.”

 

“Food sounds nice.” Astra concedes as she sits up, finally freeing Cassie.

 

Cassie finds Astra a warmer pair of black sweat pants and a thick blue pullover to wear, along with a pair of unicorn slippers. _They were a gift,_ she defends as she jumps into her own pair of sweats and slippers, alligators for the Amazon. Cassie once again loops an arm around Astra’s waist to help her walk out toward the kitchen.

 

“Any idea what you’d like?” Cassie asks.

 

“You would not happen to have, what is the word,” Astra’s brows furrow as she thinks, “omelettes?”

 

“Well I don’t _have_ omelettes, but I can _make_ them. If you’re thinking of the food that’s scrambled chicken eggs wrapped around various vegetables, cheeses, and/or meats, that is.” Cassie’s clarification earns an enthusiastic nod, “Feel free to grab whatever looks good for your filling out of the fridge.”

 

Astra pulls open the large refrigerator as Cassie rummages through cabinets in search of the appropriately sized skillet and other necessary utensils. Astra is pleased to find a wide selection of fresh vegetables in a drawer within the fridge, she sets those out along with a not too offensive smelling cheese, chicken sausage, and a carton of eggs.

 

“Oh, nice choices. Take a seat on one of the stools there and watch a master work.” Cassie’s cocky eyebrow wiggle draws a chuckle from Astra.

 

Cassie snags the milk from the fridge and sets to work making their breakfast as Astra settles gingerly onto a stool. Setting the oven to preheat, Cassie pulls out a bowl of dough from the fridge as well. Astra’s eyes are fixed on her as she quickly sets up the counter to roll the dough out, and Cassie grins at her hungry gaze. Cassie grabs butter, sugar, brown sugar, cinnamon, and nutmeg from around the kitchen as soon as the dough is in a shape she deems acceptable. Butter is quickly slathered over all but one edge of the dough, covered swiftly with both types of sugar and a generous layer of cinnamon. After a light sprinkling of nutmeg, Cassie rolls the dough up, pressing the unbuttered edge in to seal everything up into a log. Astra watches, fascinated, as Cassie cuts the log into pieces using a thin string. _Dental floss,_ Cassie says, _more useful than you’d think_. Cassie plops each piece onto a baking sheet and pops them into the oven with a triumphant grin.

 

“Almost forgot about mixing that dough yesterday. Ever had cinnamon rolls?” Cassie asks as she tidies the workspace so she can start on the omelettes.

 

“Not that I can recall, and I think I would remember those.” Astra stares longingly at the oven.

 

Cassie chuckles as she gets out a cutting board, dicing up on of the sausage and throwing it into the skillet she’s had warming along with a pile of spinach to wilt. Showing off some fancier knife skills, Cassie quickly breaks down the bell peppers and mushrooms Astra had found in the fridge. Turning back to fiddle with the sausage, Cassie looks over her shoulder at Astra.

 

“What would you like to drink?” Cassie asks, plucking a plate from the cabinet to transfer the sausage and spinach onto, “There’s milk, a couple kinds of juice, or I could make some tea or coffee.”

 

“Oh, I can get my own beverage.” Astra shifts to stand.

 

Cassie pins her to her seat with a look, “Nonsense, I’m already standing, what would you like?”

 

“Orange juice, please.” Astra sighs, turning into a hiss as she sits back down.

 

Cassie nods and grabs a pair of mugs from the cabinet and fills both with orange juice. Taking a long drink from her own, she hands one to Astra and nods at the thanks offered. Finally getting around to mixing the outer part of the omelette, Cassie whisks the eggs with a bit of milk and dash of salt and pepper. The sizzle when the mixture hits the pan is oddly satisfying, making Cassie grin as much as the pleased hum from Astra does as she breathes in the smells of the kitchen. Sausage and vegetables deposited in the pan, Cassie grates a generous portion of cheese over the small pile.

 

“And now, the hard part,” Cassie pokes her tongue out between her lips in concentration as she slides a spatula beneath half of the omelette.

 

Astra chuckles when she hears Cassie muttering under her breath, demanding the food to cooperate with rather colorful language.

 

“Are you well, Bold One?” Cassie looks back with an eyebrow quirked in question once the omelette is folded satisfactorily, “Is it not a human caution not to speak to one’s food?”

 

Cassie laughs as she flips the omelette to check the other side, “It’s actually more of an admonishment, and it’s ‘don’t play with your food’, but I imagine my mother would tell me not to speak to it either.”

 

Cassie slides the omelette onto a fresh plate and pushes it to Astra along with a fork, “Dig in!”

 

As Cassie starts making her own omelette, Astra devours hers, making little pleased noises as she does. When Cassie slides the second omelette onto a plate, the over timer sounds, making Astra snap to attention.

 

“Does that mean the cinnamon rolls are finished, Cassandra?” Astra’s mouth practically waters.

 

“Now I see where Kara gets it,” Cassie laughs, “Yes, they should be finished, but let me double check.”

 

The cinnamon rolls are indeed done, so Cassie plucks them out of the oven and swats Astra’s hands away when she reaches for one with a request for her to be patient. Cassie slides over to the fridge once again and pulls a small plastic container from within. With flourishing but swift movements, Cassie tops each roll with a generous amount of a quickly melting white substance.

 

“Can’t have cinnamon rolls without icing, hope you don’t mind the regular vanilla-milk-powdered sugar kind, it’s the only sort I’ve ever been any good at making.” Cassie uses a clean spatula to scoop one off the pan and place it on Astra’s plate.

 

Cassie eats her own omelette quickly, snagging a cinnamon roll on her way to the balcony as Astra grabs her third. The breeze this high up isn’t exactly cold, but even Astra finds a National City winter is cool enough for space heaters. Astra watches as Cassie drags the towering things around and arranges the four she has into formation around the comfy-looking patio set. After lighting the propane and fiddling with the knobs to get just the desired output, Cassie wanders back into the kitchen.

 

“The sun is pretty well up, want to take the rest of those out to the balcony?” Cassie grins when Astra turns to look at her with a mouthful of cinnamon roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the idea that Krypotians are extra cuddly with people they feel comfortable around, hence, cuddly!Astra. 
> 
> My version of Cassie, like me, believes that heavy topics should not be discussed on empty stomachs, therefore, no real angsty things this time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so if I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter, but I knew if I didn't put this up soon, I never would.
> 
> tw: confirmed but not described past non-con

Flying has always been a powerful release for Kara. High above the city she loves, all the noise and the extra sensation is there, but it’s muted. The sounds of the city are merely comfortable background noise for the rush she gets by looping through the clouds. Kara is flying her normal morning patrol when she decides to check on Cassie since she had been pretty beat up after that fight last night.

 

Swooping down through the skyscrapers that make up National City’s skyline, Kara does a few barrel rolls for fun as she makes her way to Cassie’s building. A half mile out, Kara squints at Cassie’s balcony, not really believing what she’s seeing.

 

“Aunt Astra” Kara says to herself, only for the impossible woman to look up at her.

 

Kara grits her teeth and kicks into high gear, streaking toward the balcony, hardly noticing when Astra calls to Cassie.

 

“Crap” Kara can just make out Cassie muttering before she hears “Shields up.”

 

Kara runs straight into a wall of sickly green light and starts dropping rather than flying. Her panic only lasts a moment before her downward momentum is halted by a hand fisted in her cape, Cassie glaring from where she is hovering above Kara. Cassie dumps Kara onto the balcony before landing herself and saying “shields down.”

 

“You have kryptonite shields?!” Kara yells, her hands on her hips in her best ‘Authoritative Supergirl pose’ once she regains her feet.

 

“Yeah, to keep crazy Kryptonians from crashing into my apartment! This place was remodeled before you flew Fort Rozz off-world so it was a reasonable safety feature at the time, looks like it’s still handy.” Cassie throws Kara another glare, “Don’t think my downstairs neighbors are looking for a skylight, Supergirl. You can’t just crash into my balcony because you aren’t in control of your emotions!”

 

“You have my dead aunt, who is somehow not dead, sitting on your balcony sipping orange juice in unicorn slippers!” Kara throws her arms up in frustration.

 

“Yes, and we were going to call you when she was ready to see you.” Cassie chides as Astra stiffens in her seat.

 

“There is no reason to be cross with Cassandra, Little One. She was unaware of our relation until late last night and I asked for a few days to heal before she contacted you.” Astra admonishes and she sets her mug on the patio table, turning to face Kara fully.

 

“Aunt Astra, what happened? Where were you? How did you get back? What do you need to heal from? Are you going to be okay?” Kara quickly kneels in front of Astra, taking her aunt’s hands in her own, all her anger draining into worry as she takes in the injuries visible on Astra’s body.

 

“I am uncertain of the answers to most of your questions, Little One, and I’d rather not burden you with the answers to others.” Astra reaches up to wipe away the tears that have started down Kara’s cheeks. “I am here, though. I am alive and I do not plan on leaving again.”

 

“Can you at least tell me how you’re alive? I-I thought I’d lost you, I s-said the pr-prayers for you.” Kara clings to her when Astra pulls her up into a hug.

 

“Thank you, Little One, for making sure I did not walk alone.” Astra squeezes Kara a bit tighter before pulling back, “All I remember is waking on an examination table, surrounded by humans. They said they had pulled me from space and that I was their property now.”

 

“Do you remember anything about them, did they say who they were?” Cassie asks from where she’s leaned against the balcony door.

 

“The people who held me captive called their organization Cadmus.” Astra’s stares out over the city, memories clearly running through her mind, her back ramrod straight.

 

“Cadmus?” Kara casts a worried glance up at Cassie, finding her in a rigid posture, “You wouldn’t happen to remember where they kept you?”

 

“Not exactly, no. Though it was within the city, near the docks.” Astra blinks, refocusing on Kara’s face.

 

“And you escaped last night?” Kara asks.

 

“Yes.” Astra confirms, her face drawn into the mask she wore as the General.

 

“Damn, they’ve probably moved by now.” Cassie grumbles before sighing, “How about we talk about all of this over cinnamon rolls?”

 

“Cinnamon rolls?” Kara asks, incredulous, “You’re talking about food at a time like this?”

 

“Yeah,” Cassie returns from the kitchen with the remaining cinnamon rolls and icing, “starving won’t do us any good.”

 

Kara sighs but reaches for a cinnamon roll anyway, coating it in extra icing as she sinks into a chair pulled close to Astra’s.

 

“Aunt Astra, if you escaped last night, how have you not healed yet?” Kara asks her Aunt once she’d swallowed her first bite. “You haven’t blown out your powers have you?”

 

“I do not believe so, I punched Cassandra hard enough last night to cause her significant pain.” Astra snags her own cinnamon roll.

 

“You what?” Kara scans Cassie with her x-ray vision, furrowing her brow at a little noise that tingles at the edge of her hearing as she focuses.

 

“She didn’t break anything, it did sting though.” Cassie mumbles around her own mouthful of pastry, “Your powers are definitely low, but not totally gone.”

 

“What could possibly cause that?” Kara asks, distracted for the moment.

 

“Oh! I’m an idiot! I know what’s causing it, there’s a chip in your shoulder! I saw it on the x-rays I took last night, thought it was just an RFID chip at the time, but I’ll bet anything it’s a sliver of kryptonite. Just enough to dull your powers without making you sick.”

 

“We need to remove it!” Kara jumps to her feet.

 

“Well yeah, but I don’t have the equipment or the training to do so safely here. We’ll have to go to the DEO.” Cassie shrugs.

 

“I do not know if that would be wise. Are you certain you cannot remove it here, Cassandra?” Astra fidgets in her seat, Kara can hear her heart rate pick up a bit, and that annoying little flutter is there again.

 

“It’ll be safe for you there, Aunt Astra. I won’t let anyone hurt you, I swear it on the House of El.” Kara drops to her knees in front of Astra again, gripping her hands tightly, and now that _Rao-damned noise is louder_.

 

“And yeah, I could take out an RFID chip, but kryptonite presents a different challenge. I’m trained in first aid, not surgery. Besides, there are a few tests and, um, exams that I don’t really have the expertise for that you should have anyway and the DEO is the only place likely to have the right equipment.” Cassie picks apart her roll as she says it.

 

“What other exams do I require?” Astra asks.

 

Kara’s brow is furrowed as she watches the exchange, trying to sort out not only Cassie’s uncharacteristic awkward and shy demeanor, but that sound just at the edge of her hearing. Kara shuts out the mumbling Cassie is doing under her breath and focuses solely on the little pulsing noise that’s bugging her.

 

“What _is_ that sound? Aunt Astra, do you hear it? It’s kinda… fluttery. Almost like a mouse’s heart beat…” Kara cocks her head like a puppy trying to figure out a new word.

 

“A mouse’s heartbeat? No way in the various hells. I _knew_ I should’ve run a blood test.” Cassie face-palms and darts into the penthouse.

 

Kara shrugs when Astra shoots her a confused look. Cassie returns with a needle and a small lead-line box.

 

“Just enough kryptonite to be sure I can get the needle in without forcing it, promise.” Cassie sets the now open container on the table next to Astra and has her brace her elbow next to it.

 

A quick blood-draw and Cassie is sprinting back into her med bay, mumbling curse words in a staggering variety of languages. Kara helps Astra through the penthouse, into the small med bay, and settles her on a stool as Cassie begins thumping her head on the lab table. She’s grumbling _stupid, stupid, stupid_ under her breath, having started a large machine running.

 

“Cass, what’s wrong?” Kara asks as she edges further into the room, not really wanting to be out of arm’s reach of Astra.

 

“I knew I should’ve run this last night but I didn’t want to bring it up yet. Damn, gonna have to run the STI tests too, no, leave those for the DEO.” Cassie mumbles into the table she’s pressed her forehead to, arms wrapped around her head.

 

“What is ess-tee-eye? Little One, what does Cassandra speak of?” Astra asks, her voice wavering and eyes full of tears.

 

“Are you sure, are you sure they did _that_ to her?” Kara is all Supergirl when she drags Cassie to her feet by her biceps.

 

Cassie’s eyes are wet but hard when she answers, “I would not suggest it if I was not certain.”

 

Kara nearly collapses at the confirmation, and turns to take her aunt in her arms.

 

“Aunt Astra, STI is an acronym that stands for sexually transmitted infections.” Kara presses her cheek to the crown of Astra’s head.

 

“Oh,” Astra whispers, stiff in Kara’s arms.

 

“Did-did they, at Cadmus, did they hurt you in that way?” Kara tightens her arms around Astra.

 

“I’m sorry, Little One.” Astra breaks down sobbing, her hands covering her face as she allows Kara to hold her upright.

 

“No. Aunt Astra, you have nothing to be sorry for. They hurt you, and they will pay for it.” Kara soothes, running one hand back over Astra’s hair.

 

“I will be sure they do.” Cassie’s irises flash red as she kneels in front of Astra, taking one of Astra’s hands in her own.

 

Kara is about to ask what the red irises are all about when the machine that’s been humming away beeps. Cassie hesitantly stands and steps to the machine’s display. She tenses, clearly resisting the urge to punch through the machine as she reads the results.

 

“Well, you’re clear of anything that would’ve shown up in your bloodwork by now, except for…”

 

“Except for?” Kara’s eyes go steely and Astra lifts her head to wait for the answer.

 

“You’re pregnant, Astra.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why I do this?! 
> 
> So, just a heads up, lots of angsty stuff for a while from here. It just kinda wandered that way for a few chapters when I was writing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so another one I'm not entirely happy with. It's sort of filler-y so I don't think I'll ever really like it, but it moves us along a bit.

“We’re going to need some information on your time in Cadmus, Aunt Astra. Find out if there is anything else they’ve done we need to be concerned with.” Kara rubs Astra’s back softly as her sobs die down.

 

“I do not remember much, Little One. Pain, fear, a few faces, nothing distinct enough to be useful.” Astra swipes at her cheeks with a tissue Cassie had provided. “I am sorry.”

 

“It’s okay, we’ll just have to get the information from the source.” Kara gives what she is sure is meant to be a reassuring squeeze, but it makes Astra flinch when her ribs are pressed on.

 

Kara loosens her hold quickly, moving to step away before Astra catches her wrist. Astra pulls her back, placing Kara’s arm around her shoulders, away from any painful bruises.

 

“So, you want to get information directly from Cadmus? We can’t even find them most of the time, how are we going to get their files?” Cassie asks as she tosses the last of Astra’s used tissues into the small garbage can in the corner of the room.

 

“I know someone who might have some information.” Kara answers, the corner of her lip tilting up in a small smile.

 

“Who would have Cadmus files that would talk to you? Oh, _oh,_ no. If you’re going to talk to who I think you are, we’re both going.” Cassie motions points aggressively at Kara.

 

“What, why?” Kara asks incredulously, helping Astra stand when Cassie waves them up.

 

“Someone’s got to keep you on track, Supes.” Cassie holds the door open, then turns down the hallway toward the master bedroom, beckoning them after her.

 

They are silent during the short walk down the hallway and Astra takes the opportunity to observe her surroundings. Much like Cassie’s bedroom the walls of the hallway are a neutral beige and feature a number of paintings and photographs. The subject matter differs though, instead of abstract paintings they are grand depictions of fierce battles; instead of beautiful landscapes, the photographs show a tall, broad-shouldered, raven-haired woman standing and often shaking hands with a wide variety of dignified looking people. Cassie pushes open the warmly stained wooden door that leads to the bedroom she had shared with Astra the night before.

 

“Should uh, should we tell anyone?” Cassie asks, motioning Kara and Astra through the door first.

 

“About what?” Kara furrows her brows as she helps Astra sit on the end of the bed.

 

“About my condition, Little One. I believe Cassandra is worrying about how I will be treated by the DEO.” Astra leans heavily on Kara when she sits next to her.

 

“Oh, well, I trust the people here not to hurt you, Aunt Astra. But maybe we keep the whole pregnancy thing quiet for now, need to know only.” Kara loops an arm carefully around Astra’s shoulders to hug her close.

 

“So, your director and whomever will be running these ‘STI’ tests?” Astra asks.

 

“Yeah, Dr. Hamilton, she’s great, very kind and trustworthy. She’ll probably be the one to remove that kryptonite as well, she is in charge of any medical procedures when I need them, so she’s the most qualified to help you. J’onn will want you guarded at all times, so one of us will stay with you.”

 

“That won’t be necessary, Little One. You both wished to speak with your potential informant, I will be fine under the guard of others.” Astra’s tone is flat, but Kara seems to pick up on the tiniest of wavers in her voice.

 

“Okay, but I want you to not only be safe, but feel safe.” Kara earnestly responds, keeping an eye on Cassie as she rummages around in the closet.

 

“I’m sure there are plenty of agents at the DEO who are competent enough to accomplish that.” Astra says.

 

“There _is_ one person there that J’onn and I trust equally and that he will have the utmost confidence in when it comes to guarding you.” Kara digs the toe of her boot into the soft carpet, not quite able to meet Astra’s eyes.

 

“Who would that be, Little One?” Astra asks, softly bumping her shoulder against Kara’s.

 

“You remember my sister, Alex, right?”

 

“You can’t be serious!” Cassie exclaims as she hops out of the closet, tugging a navy blue low-top on as she does.

 

“She’s the best trained agent there!” Kara crosses her arms, pulling her face into a childish pout.

 

“And the person who killed Astra!” Cassie matches Kara’s defensive posture.

 

“It is fine, Cassandra. Alexandra was only doing her duty as a solider at the time.” Astra’s voice is small, curling into herself at the yelling.

 

“Doesn’t make her the best person to look after you. I think Kara can keep it in her pants long enough to talk to Lena.” Cassie huffs, lowering her volume immediately at Astra’s flinch.

 

“’Keep it in her pants’, is that not a human euphemism for resisting sexual urges? Little One, did you acquire a mate?” Astra questions, turning to Kara.

 

“I, well, it’s kinda new? We’ve only really been dating for about a month.” Kara blushes hard, her voice now sheepish.

 

“Ah, so you are still courting, then. Cassandra, I am afraid I must insist that you accompany Kara to see this Lena, from how hard she is blushing, she’d never stay on task long enough to ask the necessary questions.” Astra allows herself a small grin at the look of utter embarrassment on Kara’s face, “I trust that you will bring her to meet me soon enough? As your eldest surviving blood relative, it is my responsibility to make certain this woman is worthy of you, Little One. Oh, Lena is a woman’s name, yes?” Astra directs her question to Cassie.

 

Cassie snorts with the effort to suppress her laughter “Yeah, Lena is a woman, whole lotta woman.”

 

Cassie has to duck the pillow Kara wings at her head, “If we can find someone you feel genuinely comfortable with to stay with you while we go, fine, but I’ll not leave you unless we do, deal?”

 

“That will be acceptable.” Astra nods.

 

Cassie holds out a set of folded clothes, “I washed the clothes Miguel gave you last night, we’ll need to pick up some others soon, unless you want to keep living in my sweats.”

 

“Would your friend be amenable to providing me with more clothing?”

 

“I actually meant we’d have to go buy you some, like from actual clothing stores, on my dime of course.” Cassie takes in the way Astra flicks her eyes from the stack of clothes to Kara, “Hey, Kara, can you go call ahead to J’onn? Don’t want to blindside him when we bring Astra in.”

 

“Oh, I was gonna…” Kara trails off, looking between Cassie and Astra, “Right, I’ll go make that call. I’ll just be in the hallway.” Kara squeezes Astra’s shoulder carefully as she stands.

 

Once the door closes behind Kara, Cassie helps Astra out of her sweats and slippers and into the jeans, socks, and sneakers. After tugging her gray shirt into place, Cassie offers Astra a hand up off the bed.

 

“Bold One,” Astra pulls herself up, “why did you send Kara from the room?”

 

“You just looked kind of uncomfortable with her being in the room right then. With how close she was being with you, too. You know you can tell her if anything she’s doing is making you uncomfortable, right? You are allowed, no, encouraged to reject any touch that is uncomfortable for any reason, not just ones that are painful or unwanted.” Cassie searches Astra’s eyes for a hint of understanding.

 

Astra stares at Cassis for a moment. “Why would a wanted touch make me uncomfortable? That makes no sense, Cassandra.” Astra’s posture has gone rigid, her brow furrowed.

 

“Like with Kara. It’s pretty easy to see that you want to be okay with her hugging you and keeping you close, but you stiffen up when she touches you in certain places. Just because you want to be okay, doesn’t mean you are, it’ll take time to get there, and there is no shame in that. Trying to force yourself to be alright with something that makes you uncomfortable won’t help in the long run.” Cassie holds a hand out to Astra, “Baby steps and communication, Astra, you don’t heal all at once and you don’t at all if you constantly feel under attack in some way.”

 

“But when my powers are restored, I will heal ‘all at once’.” Astra easily takes the offered hand and leans a bit of weight into Cassie as they make to exit the room.

 

“Mentally, Astra, you don’t heal all at once mentally. You were a solider, certainly you know that mental wounds often run deeper than physical ones.” Cassie rubs her thumb over Astra’s knuckles, “it’ll take some time, but we’ll figure out who and what you are comfortable with.”

 

“Thank you, Cassandra.”

 

“Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be actual plot things soon, I promise! I have fun twisty thing written, I just have to do the transition bits so we aren't just jumping around.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, not super happy with this one, but I need to get back into this, so here it goes.

“Supergirl,” Kara can hear the goings on of the DEO command center behind J’onn’s gruff greeting, “what do you need?”

“Um, well, to speak with you, in private that is.” Kara shifts uncomfortably in Cassie’s hallway, trying to think of how to break this news.

“Alright” the background noise fades and Kara can hear a door close, “I’m in my office, what’s wrong, Kara?”

“Nothing is wrong, well nothing with me, well not directly. It’s, there’s someone I need to bring in to the DEO, they need medical treatment, and they’re an alien, and I don’t trust a normal hospital to be able to help. This person is scared and hurt, they-she escaped from Cadmus last night, and Cassie found her, and took her home and looked after her. I was flying by when I saw her and, and…”

“Kara, breathe.” J’onn orders, Kara had managed all of that in one breath, excessive even for a Kryptonian.

“It’s Astra. Aunt Astra is alive and was at Cadmus and they hurt her, J’onn. They hurt her badly.” Kara is shaking now, only just managing not to cry.

“Ok, what do you know? What do we need to have ready?” J’onn’s voice is as soft as Kara has ever heard it.

“She, she has a sliver of kryptonite in her shoulder, it’s keeping her powers so low she can’t use them. She still has some super strength but she’s covered in bruises and cuts and it hurts her to walk without help. I-I heard something and Cassie r-ran a test and she’s, A-aunt A-astra is, s-she’s…” her grip causes her phone to make some worrying noises.

“Kara, breathe, please.” J’onn sounds as close to breaking as Kara does, somewhere in the back of her mind she wonders if he can feel her emotions from this far away.

“She’s pregnant, they hurt her and got her pregnant.” Kara can hear J’onn’s teeth creak as he grinds them through the phone.

“Bring her in. I’ll have Dr. Hamilton get the med bay cleared out and ready and get a sun-bed prepared. I’ll send everyone out that I reasonably can.”

“Thank you, J’onn. We’ll be there in about twenty minutes.” Kara sniffles, wiping at a stray tear running down her cheek.

“Of course, Kara.”

Kara thumps her forehead against the wall, breathing deeply to bring her emotions back into check as she ends the call. She turns quickly at the sound of the bedroom door opening, moving to meet Astra and Cassie as they walk into the hallway.

“Okay, so I told J’onn that we’re bringing Astra in, that you’ve been at Cadmus, and that you’re injured. I didn’t give explicit details, but I assured him that you pose no threat and that you just need help. I, uh, I also told him that you’re pregnant.” Kara wrings her hands in front of herself.

“Good, I trust he won’t have a squad waiting for us at the elevators.” Cassie says, turning to rummage in the closet halfway back to the main living space.

“He said he would have medical ready for us, and that he’d send everyone he could out on missions to clear out the DEO.” Kara stepped close to Astra’s to support her.

Astra seems to relax ever so slightly at that, clearly being around a lot of people, especially paramilitary people, is going to be a problem for her. Astra reaches for Kara’s hand, taking it and squeezing softly, her eyes trained on Kara’s which she belated realizes must be blood shot from her efforts not to cry.

“Ha! Found it!” Cassie smirks as she rolls a wheelchair out of the depths of the hall closet and sets it up properly.

“That contraption is not necessary, Cassandra, I am able to walk.” Astra huffs, crossing her arms and coming as close to pouting as Kara has seen in quite some time.

“I know, but it’s a long walk out to the car, this will make it easier.” Cassie smiles softly, “No shame in taking it easy until you heal.”

Astra grumbles quietly and asks Kara to help her settle in the wheel chair.

“Alright, so we’ll meet you at the DEO.” Cassie says to Kara as she helps Astra into a thick a black jacket.

“What? No, I’m staying with you!” Kara actually pouts and just barely suppresses the urge to stamp her foot.

“You don’t think that’ll be a little obvious? We need to lay low to stay off Cadmus’s radar, Supergirl tends to draw a lot of attention.” Cassie sighs before wheeling Astra toward the foyer, Kara scampering behind them.

“Tell you what, zip home off the balcony, change into Kara Danvers, and meet us in the lobby looking for a quote from me about last night. You can ride with us from there.” Cassie suggests, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder in an awkward show of support.

“Fine, that seems… logical.” Kara concedes, “You’ll be okay, right, Aunt Astra?”

“Of course, Little One. Go, I will see you shortly.” Astra pats her hand affectionately.

Cassie follows Kara to the balcony to lock it behind her before turning back to Astra.

“Alright, ready to head out?” Kara hears Cassie ask.

“As I’ll ever be.” Astra sighs.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to the DEO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not overly happy with this chapter either so, you get a double update!
> 
> tw: not much in this one, reference to a bit of claustrophobia for Astra, mentions of non-con things

Astra’s answer back in the penthouse should’ve been a hint about how this whole elevator ride was going to go, and Cassie has earned at least one broken bone in her hand for not paying attention. She’s still assuring Astra that the bones will heal before they even reach the car when Kara sprints through the building’s front door, thankfully at human speed.

“Ambassador! Can I speak with you a moment?!” Kara yells across the lobby.

The door man glares at her, Astra flinches at her volume, and Cassie face-palms.

“She’s _your_ niece,” Cassie grumbles in Astra’s ear, making her smile softly.

“Ms. Danvers, is it safe to assume you are after a quote about last night?” Cassie pulls up her professional façade, trying to convey to Kara that she needs to chill the hell out without words.

“Yes, if you have a moment that is, I would hate to interrupt.” Kara cocks her head to the side in that way that other people find endearing.

“I am taking my friend here to an appointment, you are welcome to walk with us to the parking garage, though. If you manage not to annoy me, I may even drop you at Catco on our way.” Cassie smirks at Astra’s snort as Cassie turns them toward the parking garage.

Kara stands stunned for a second before catching up.

“Rude” she grumbles before launching into a standard set of interview questions about the fight.

Cassie provides the standard answers as they walk. Yes, she and Supergirl made the effort to take the fight away from the city. No, she did not feel that she was too excessive in her application of force. No, she did not know where the hostile alien came from nor where it was taken. Yes, she will be donating to the repair and recovery funds. No, Themyscira did not plan on sending any more of their citizens to staff the embassy here in National City. Kara diligently jots down her answers as she scampers alongside them.

As the major tenant in the building, Cassie has prime parking spaces, so it only takes a couple of minutes to get to her vehicle, or vehicles, rather.

“The motorcycle isn’t really practical for this, even if I hook up the side car. Not overly fond of the SUV, how about the hybrid? I got the heavy tint on the windows last week so it’d be the most private.”

Nods all around and the trio piles into the car, Cassie driving with Astra and Kara in the back. Watching in the rear-view mirror, Cassie catches Astra taking her advice and reaching out to take Kara’s hand before she has a chance to initiate contact on her own. Astra settles their joined hands in the center of the seat between them, controlling the amount of contact and keeping them at a comfortable level of separation. The ride to the DEO is fairly uneventful, being that rush hour has just ended, and they park in the underground garage just fifteen minutes after leaving Cassie’s building. Astra refuses the wheelchair for the trip into the DEO, saying no more than that she feels it unnecessary for the short walk to the elevator. Cassie accepts the reasoning, knowing that Astra needs to be able to show strength now more than she needs the relief of not walking.

Astra clings tightly to both Cassie and Kara’s hands inside the elevator, breathing deeply to keep her panic in check. Cassie breathes with her, squeezing Astra’s hand in a slow rhythm to ground her. Thankfully this particular elevator only goes to the DEO and does so rather quickly.

The command center is as empty as Cassie has ever seen it, even at three in the morning there are more agents milling around than there are now. J’onn is quick to appear as they make their way toward the med bay.

“Cassie, Kara, General.” J’onn’s tone is formal but lacks its normal edge and he stands much more at ease than usual, his eyes fixed on Astra.

“Hey, J’onn.” Kara greets him with a smile, seemingly ignorant of how stiff Astra has gone.

Cassie asks.

Astra is trembling slightly, her grip on Cassie’s hand painful once again.

Cassie turns to J’onn, mentally screaming at him to shift into his martian form “Hey, J’onn, could you maybe, be you right now?”

“Of course,” red crackles across his skin as J’onn abandons Hank Henshaw’s face for his own, “My apologies, I suppose Hank Henshaw’s face is one of the last you wish to see at the moment.”

“Thank you, Director.” Astra sighs.

J’onn nods and motions for them all to follow as he leads the way to the med bay.

“The med bay has been prepared for you and Doctor Hamilton has been briefed. Alex is on standby to run the tests after Doctor Hamilton collects the necessary samples. The sun bed has been prepped to help expedite your recovery process after the kryptonite chip is removed.” J’onn stops outside the exam room, “I’ll leave you in Doctor Hamilton’s capable hands. Kara, Cassie, if you’ll join me for a debrief.”  
Cassie can feel the recently healed bone in her hand start to crack again.

“If it’s all the same, I’d rather have Miss Sandsmark’s assistance, since you sent nearly my entire staff off to weapons certification this morning.” Doctor Hamilton pins J’onn with a knowing look as from where she’s appeared in the med bay doors.

“They may be medical staff, but they are still agents of the DEO. It is merely a coincidence that the bulk of you staff is on the same certification schedule.” J’onn crosses his arms in front of his chest, projecting a ridiculous amount of authority with his seven-foot stature and glowing eyes.

Hamilton rolls her eyes, “Whatever you say, Director. Ambassador, General, follow me, please.”

Like the rest of the DEO, the med bay is emptier than Cassie has ever seen it. There isn’t even a single agent in recovery, let alone any nurses or other doctors milling around. Cassie keeps Astra close to her side, squeezing back as best she can with now two broken bones in her left hand. Doctor Hamilton pats the bed in the private exam room she leads them into.  
“General” Hamilton starts.

“Astra, please, I am not a general here.” Astra stares at her feet as she cuts in.

“Alright then. Astra, if you could please disrobe and put on this gown, we can get started on your exam. Has anyone explained to you what we’ll be doing?” Doctor Hamilton asks.

“No.” Astra answers as Cassie helps her out of her shoes.

“Well, I’m going to do a quick physical, check your overall health. We have some basic information on Kryptonian anatomy from Kara and research from the Doctors Danvers. I’ll check your weight and take  
some blood to run a few tests on. After that I’ll do what we call a rape kit. It’s a specific type of exam that will focus on assessing any injuries you might have suffered during a sexual assault and collecting evidence thereof, that will include taking DNA samples and photographs of your injuries.” Doctor Hamilton explains as she and Cassie help Astra out of the rest of her clothing and into the gown.

“Oh, uh, there won’t be much in the way of DNA. I had her shower and soak in a bath last night. I, uh, didn’t think I could convince her to go to in for a kit before I knew who she was and she really needed to get some sleep, I just –” Cassie stares at her shoes, clenching her hands into fists at her sides before Astra cuts her off.

“You would not have been able to convince me to do this for several days, Cassandra. I have not – this – it has been several days since anyone has assaulted me in the fashion that calls for this type of examination, I am given to understand that any DNA would not be reliable after so many days.” Astra takes hold of one of Cassie’s hands and laces their fingers together when she opens it.

“We can still collect DNA up to seventy-two hours after an assault, but after that, yes, it is unlikely to survive intact.” Doctor Hamilton motions for a now gown clad Astra to stand on a scale, noting down her weight.

“My best estimate is that it has been at least seven days since the last time. I’m afraid you must make do with only my injuries to document for your ‘kit’, Doctor.” Astra sighs as she takes a seat on the exam table.

Doctor Hamilton hums in acknowledgment as she snaps a pair of gloves on, “well, I suppose we’d better get started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to get back in the swing of writing, so forgive me if this is kinda choppy. I really just want to get to all the awful angsty stuff I have written for the next four chapters so we can get to the adorable fluff that follows.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tests and procedures and Alex!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The double part of the double update!  
> tw: medical procedure, not discussed in any detail, but a needle is mentioned for a sec.

During the entire examination, Cassie holds Astra’s hand, only releasing it when Doctor Hamilton had to take photographs of Astra’s torso. She’d even repositioned the equipment table to be able to pass instruments to the doctor one-handed during the pelvic exam. Kara shuffled in just after that particular humiliation had concluded. 

“So, we can either remove the kryptonite now and then do a sonogram, or have the sonogram first and removal second.” Doctor Hamilton declared as she shed her gloves.

“Up to you, Astra. What do you prefer?” Cassie asked, helping Astra sit up.

“What is the purpose of the ‘sonogram’? I am unfamiliar with the procedure.” Astra confesses.

“Oh, uh, it’s a type of scan that uses ultrasonic waves to see inside the body. Medical professionals use it to get live images of internal organs working as noninvasively and radiation-less as possible. In this case, the doctor would use it to take a look at the, uh, fetus.” Cassie explains, gesturing toward Astra’s middle at the end.

“Oh,” Astra looks down at her abdomen, running a hand absently over the area, “I would prefer the kryptonite to be removed first.”

“Alright, lets figure out exactly where that sliver is and we’ll get that taken care of.”

Doctor Hamilton wheels out the sonogram machine and requests Astra uncover the shoulder the kryptonite is embedded in. Kara politely averts her eyes, but holds one of Astra’s hands in both of hers. Cassandra moves her eyes back and forth from the machine’s display to Astra’s face, continually checking on her comfort. After a few moments, the doctor removes the probe from Astra’s shoulder.

“Good news, the sliver is only about half an inch deep, I can remove it with with just a red sun lamp and a good dose of local anesthetic. Kara, could you pull one of the lamps over, please?” Doctor Hamilton adjusts Astra so she is laying face-down on the table, her right shoulder exposed.

With a squeeze of Astra’s hand and a nod, Kara tugs over an overhead lamp to focus down over Astra. She moves over to a panel on the wall and seems to enter a code, causing the lamp to hum to life.

“What in Rao’s name is that?” Astra gasps as she starts to feel heavier than she has in years, as the poisonous chip in her shoulder starts to burn.

“If we could be quick about this, doc?” Cassie pleads as she hands over an already prepared syringe of clear liquid and rapidly wipes Astra’s shoulder with a cotton ball soaked in a harsh smelling solution. “That’s a red sun lamp, it replicates the effects of Krypton’s sun. In other words, it totally strips people from your home solar system of their powers here. It’s the only way to perform any sort of surgery without kryptonite edged instruments, the Amazons developed it as a gift to the DEO for taking me on.”

Doctor Hamilton is quick to inject whatever is in the syringe into Astra’s shoulder, cause her to grunt in pain before relaxing quickly when the pain immediately fades.

“We’ve gotten pretty good at fast acting anesthetics, you may feel a little pressure here, but let me know if there is any pain.” Doctor Hamilton informs from her place hovering over Astra’s shoulder.

The pressure comes and goes, and Astra focuses instead on Kara’s face. Her Little One smiles at her, holding onto her left hand and grimacing when she flicks her eyes to the work the doctor is performing. It is perhaps three minutes when Astra can suddenly take a full breath again in what feels like a lifetime.

With a small metallic clink, Cassie declares “it’s out!” and rushes over to the wall to switch the red sun lamps off.

“I suppose any stitches will be superfluous in a couple hours at most. I’ll just close this with a butterfly bandage and send you off to the sun bed to jumpstart your healing. We can do the ultrasound later.” Doctor Hamilton helps Astra sit up as Kara steadies her and Cassandra rushes around gathering up her clothes.

When Astra is clothed appropriately again, she is once forced to suffer the indignity of a wheelchair. _Doctor’s orders_ , Cassandra quips as she pushes the contraption down to a lab next to the med bay. 

The lab is organized chaos. The righthand side of the room is lined with counter space, and that is covered in all manner of equipment in various states of use. Some centrifuges are running, a scanning microscope pans about a slide of its own accord, and a contraption that looks like a smaller version of the machine in Cassandra’s medical room hums away as various chemical formulae scroll across its screen. A bench dominates the center of the room, pieces of technology and weaponry strewn across it. A desk rests to the back of the space, covered in very tall but tidy stacks of folders and paperwork, several shelves above the desk are filled with procedural manuals, academic texts, and notebooks. The final piece of the room, is what Astra figures is this ‘sun bed’ everyone has mentioned. It is a large contraption open at the head and foot with a hinged top. It reminds Astra of nothing other than a coffin. Astra had been so focused on not letting her panic show that she had failed to notice the new presence in the room.

“So, this is the sun bed. It delivers a concentrated dose of solar radiation that matches our sun.” Alexandra wring her hands in front of herself, a habit she picked up from Kara, perhaps.

“Hello, Brave One.” 

“Um, hi. So, uh, you’ll just need to lay down in the sun bed and relax for a while, and it’ll hopefully give your powers a boost.” Alexandra stares diligently at a calendar above the workspace on the other side of the room.

“Are you certain you can trust me with my powers?” Astra asks, her eyes boring figurative holes into Alexandra’s own, mindful that she could do so literally soon, “are you certain you do not wish to have one of your kryptonite weapons on hand as a precaution?”

“Aunt Astra! Of course we trust you with your powers! No one is going to hurt you here, I swear it!” Kara quickly drops to her knees in front of Astra.

“I have a red sun lamp set up in here, if that makes you feel any better.” Alexandra says, crossing her arms as Kara shoots her a glare, “I won’t use any kryptonite weapons because I won’t need them.”

Astra smiles and shakes her head, moving to rise from the chair. With help from Cassandra and Kara, Astra sets into the sun bed.

“You sure you’re comfortable, you don’t need anything else?” Cassandra’s question is veiled in a way Astra isn’t sure is completely necessary.

“I am sure, Bold One. Go with Kara to see this Lena, I will remain here and focus on healing.” Astra squeezes Cassandra’s hand where it rests on the edge of the bed.

With a sigh, Cassandra nods and moves off to warn Alexandra to take good care of Astra, or else, Danvers, I mean it. Kara drops a quick kiss to Astra’s forehead becore closing the lid of the sun bed, promising that the effects are faster enveloped totally in the replicated sunlight.

Astra can hear Kara and Cassandra walk out of the lab and down the hallway, and listens until they reach the end of her stunted hearing. Alexandra shuffles around the lab, seeming to settle on the stool that had been pushed underneath the desk, the quiet scratch of the pen indicating that she has elected to focus on paperwork.

The drone of the centrifuges and consistent scratch of Alexandra’s pen must lull Astra to sleep, because the next time she becomes aware of her surroundings, the aches that have plagued her have vanished. She pushes up gently against the lid of the sun bed and sits up, dangling her legs over the edge. 

Alexandra has moved from her desk to the bench, her fingers shifting through components layed out before her.

“You brought down an Krenonite drone?” Alexandra startles at the question, “I remember those being quite fast.”

“You know what this is?” she asks.

“Yes, they were popular toys among Krenon youth. They can be programmed to run any sort of flight path and are particularly durable. They are typically used in target practice or in a game where in teams compete to see who can hit one with a ball the highest number of times in a set timespan using only the third and fourth arms.”

“Well, someone outfitted this one with a camera and was flying it after Kara. I shot it down to keep it from following her home.”  
Astra nods and watches as Alexandra sets aside the components on the drone’s body and focuses instead on reassembling the camera. The comfortable silence is broken when Astra’s stomach growls, loudly.

“How long has it been since you’ve eaten?” Alexandra asks.

“Cassandra provided me with an adequate breakfast this morning.” at Alex’s reproachful look, Astra looks to the clock on the desk and clarifies “Approximately four hours ago.”

“Hmm, even if you were totally full then, if your Kryptonian metabolism is starting to kick back in you would be needing to eat now anyway.” Alexandra pulls open the biggest drawer of her desk and presses her thumb to a hidden scanner. “If Kryptonian pregnancies are anything like human ones, you’ll need to increase your food intake by approximately fifteen percent to be sure you and the baby stay healthy. If you plan on having it, that is. Not that you wouldn’t, but if you didn’t want to – which is totally fine and understandable – worrying about how much you’re eating would be unnecessary.”

Alexandra snaps her mouth shut to cut off her rambling. She digs around the drawer momentarily before producing a large container of trail mix and a bag of cookies, holding them out to Astra.

Astra takes the proffered foods and settles them in her lap, “Thank you, Brave One.”

“Yeah, ‘course. Oh, and here,” Alex snags a single-serving bottle of lemonade from a mini fridge hidden under her desk, “Dr. Hamilton said you were pretty malnourished, so you’ll need to take in vitamins and calories whenever you can. Lemonade is an alright source of electrolytes and vitamin C, plus that stuff is full of sugar, lots of extra calories.”

Astra chuckles softly as she accepts the bottle, “I appreciate the advice, Alexandra.”

Astra’s voice is small when she looks up to see Alexandra headed for the door, “Could you, that is, would it be inconvenient for you to remain here with me?”

“Uh, no, yeah I can stay, I just figured you’d prefer some privacy.” Alexandra scratches at the back of her neck in a gesture of discomfort she shares with Cassandra.

“I’ve had my fill of solitude for a lifetime, Brave One.” Astra looks down at the food in her lap, fidgeting with the packages.

“I get that, I suppose. Just didn’t really think I would be someone you’d want to spend much time around.” Alexandra says as she flops back onto her desk stool.

“I have kept much less pleasant company before, Alexandra.” Astra twists the top of the container of trail mix and sifts through the mixture, trying to identify all of the components.

Astra is contemplating a nut she thinks may be a called a cashew when Alexandra speaks again.

“Why haven’t you tried to kill me, yet?” she asks, her voice painfully small.

“Why would I do such a thing?” Astra’s shocked question makes Alex jump off of her stool.

“I killed you!” she snaps, hugging her arms around her middle.

“You did so to protect your commanding officer, whom I was about to kill. You did what any good solider would have done, and I do not blame for you that. I am not eager to meet you in battle again, but I do not hold a grudge against you for doing what was necessary during a war.” Astra is stern with her answer, narrowing her eyes at the ridiculous question.

Alexandra starts shaking and grips the edge of her desk for support.

“You were not cruel, you did not kill me out of hatred or bigotry, and you did not draw the pain out any longer than necessary. You even called for Kara to give us a chance to say goodbye. You feel remorse for my death, even if it is only because of who I am to your sister. I have no reason to hate you, Brave One, let alone to wish you dead.” Astra leans forward, trading her stern tone for an earnest one.

“Oh,” Alex lets out a relieved sigh as she drops back onto her stool, “For the record, I am really sorry I killed you, not just for taking you from Kara. You didn’t deserve to die for trying to save Earth, even if you were trying to do so with mind control.”

“I appreciate that, Alexandra.” Astra nods as she tears open the package of cookies.

“Alex.” Astra furrows her brows, so Alex clarifies, “I prefer to be called Alex… by the people close to me especially.”

Astra smiles softly, “Alex it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this got really long. I've had the whole post-sun bed bit written up since before I started posting this fic and I just really wanted to get there already. I've got the bulk of the next three chapters written, so hopefully I can get back on a once a week schedule for this.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Cassie make it to L-Corp!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I don't want to jinx myself but it looks like I've managed to settle on Sundays as upload days for new chapters. We'll see how long I can manage to stick with it.
> 
> tw: mentions of non-con (nothing graphic), inappropriate touching, and like, dissociating maybe, idk what term to use to describe what goes on with Cassie exactly without giving it away, but lets say she really isn't herself for a few minutes.

“Alright, Kara, think you can stay on task for once?” Cassie asks as she flies next to Kara, the two of them looping around National City’s skyscrapers.

“What? When have I ever had trouble staying on task?” Kara scoffs indignantly, barely dodging a crane arm.

Cassie rolls her eyes and slows down as they approach L-Corp, “Only every time I’ve seen you with Lena for Supergirl business since I’ve known you.”

“Pssh, you’re exaggerating. I can totally stay focused on the mission. Nothing is more important than finding out what happened to Aunt Astra.” Kara crosses her arms as they both touch down on the balcony Lena had installed outside her office.

Kara melts a little when she sees Lena sitting at her desk, relishing the memory of Lena admitting on their third date that she’d had the balcony installed just for Supergirl’s visits.

A sharp elbow to the ribs stops Kara from reminiscing too much, and Cassie shoves her toward the door with an exasperated sigh.

“Supergirl, good morning! To what do I owe this early visit?” Lena stands from her desk when the balcony door swings open, smoothing her skirt down. “Wonder Girl, lovely to see you as well.”

“Miss Luthor, good morning. Unfortunately, what we have to discuss is a rather sensitive matter. Would you mind ensuring our privacy?” Cassie cuts in before Kara can say anything.

“Of course, just a moment.” Lena leans down to press a button on her phone. “Jess, please hold all of my calls and appointments until further notice, I will be unavailable.”

“ _Of course, Miss Luthor_ ” Jess answers back through the intercom, “ _Any explanation you would like me to give?_ ”

“No, just that I am unavailable.” Lena releases the intercom button and flicks a switch hidden on the underside of her desk, causing a nearly inaudible hum Kara knows is a dampening field to rending any listening devices useless and a click that indicates the office doors are electromagnetically locked.

“Privacy ensured, Cassie. What do you need?” Lena cocks an eyebrow in that devastatingly sexy way and leans back against her desk.

“First off, this.” Kara sweeps forward and draws Lena into what was supposed to be a quick kiss.

Kara doesn’t realize they’ve gotten carried away until she hears Cassie gag behind her.

“And this is why I asked if you could stay on task.” Cassie shakes her head where it rests in her hands.

“Sorry,” Kara blushes hard and takes a couple small steps away from Lena. “So, uh, hi.”

“Hello, love.” Lena smiles softly, casting a barely apologetic look at Cassie.

“Anyway. Lena, we need your help.” Cassie straightens up, “Last night I came across a woman in an alley, took her home a looked after her. Turns out she’s Kara’s aunt, Astra.”

“Astra? Kara, sweetheart, didn’t you say she was killed?” Lena leans forward to take one of Kara’s hands.

“Yes, and she was, but she’s back and the only thing she remembers clearly is that the people who brought her back were Cadmus.” Kara mutters, eyes squeezed closed trying to keep the image of Astra dying out of her head.

“Lillian.” Lena sighs.

“That's what we figure, yeah.” Cassie grumbles.

“Lena, can you think of where your mother might have kept any notes from Cadmus?” Kara asks, her free hand placed softly on Lena’s shoulder.

“I can do you one better.” Lena drops into her desk chair, her fingers flying over the keyboard, “After her arrest, I had Lillian’s private servers cloned, I can access everything she has concerning her illicit activities.”

“Wait, if there is a record of all of the shit that crazy bitch has done, how the hell is she not in jail right now?” Cassie seethes, more softly she adds “No offense, Lena.”

“None taken. The simple answer there is that she has excellent lawyers and the police don’t have a warrant for her servers. Before you ask, if I was to even tell them about the servers, let alone hand over the information I have, I could be imprisoned for corporate espionage or even treason.”

“She registered Cadmus as a legitimate business, that’s messed up.” Cassie huffed.

“Seriously, they even had a government contract to develop defenses against ‘alien threats’.” Kara grumbled.

“One thing I can say for Lillian, she keeps immaculate notes.” Lena turns the monitor so the two heroes can see it.

In a folder stream of Cadmus> Projects> Experimentation> Alien Subjects> Humanoid> Kryptonian, is a folder labeled “Subject 056 Astra In-Ze” right next to one labeled “Subject 064 Kara Zor-El AKA Supergirl”. After a nod from both superheroes, Lena opens the folder, revealing daily reports and a variety of medical test writeups. There is even a detailed intake report, dated seven months earlier, that describes how they used a probe commandeered from Fort Rozz to pull Astra’s funeral pod from the orbit it had been drawn into around the sun. Her body had healed, being so saturated with the yellow sun’s radiation, all it took was a minor shock with a defibrillator to bring Astra back. From that point it was weeks of testing the limits of Astra’s powers, how much punishment her body could take, how long she could use her heat vision before she burned her powers out. Kara curses when she realizes that that is how Lillian developed the device she used to take her powers away when she and Mon-El were captured. After those, a variety of drugs were tested, and several torture techniques. The daily reports turn to intelligence gathering, little pieces about Kryptonian customs and battle strategies, information on other alien species. There is a note about the Fortress and the words “Medusa” and “solution?” scribbled in the corner of one report. The tests start to taper off after about two months and Lillian’s focus seems to shift, she wonders about how well Kryptonian powers could be transferred to humans. The next month is a lot of blood work and failed attempts to replicate the way Kryptonian cells process solar radiation.

At the end of the notes for a day four months ago, Lillian reaches a sickening conclusion. “Subject’s powers appear to only be transferable via direct genetic inheritance, attempts at impregnation to begin after vetting volunteers. Due to the budgetary burden of artificial procedures, attempts will begin with traditional measures.”

“She, she just… decided. She just decided to force Aunt Astra to have a child?!” Kara yells, “And she took volunteers to rape her! Because artificial methods are expensive!”

“Looks that way.” Cassie growls, her hands are clenched around her own biceps, she shakes ever so slightly.

“I’m going to kill them, every last one,” Kara seethes.

“Kara, no.” Lena stands and settles her hands on Kara’s shoulders. “Don’t sink to their level, you’re too good for that.”

“Lena, they hurt her, tortured her for months before they just decided to start raping her! Because they wanted someone with Kryptonian powers they could control! To use as a weapon!” Cassie catches Kara by the arm as she paces the room ranting.

“They did, but you will not be killing anyone, Kara Zor-El.” Cassie’s irises have turned red and her voice sounds almost like J’onn’s when he’s in his Martian form, except way scarier.

“Cassie?” Kara questions, pulling her arm from Cassie’s too- tight grip.

“Cadmus is pledged to me, whether they know it or not, they are mine to deal with.” Cassie snarls, gazing out the windows in a dramatically pensive manner.

“Pledged to you? Cassie, what are you talking about?” Kara asks, moving carefully to put herself between Lena and Cassie, just in case.

“Ah, yes, my dear niece has not introduced us yet. I am Ares, God of War.” Ares sticks Cassie’s hand out for Kara to shake, “As she wears my armor, Cassandra is my avatar in the world of men. She occasionally does specific work I need done, though she mostly just helps to maintain the balance of this world for me.”

“Ok… but, why are you speaking through her now?” Lena questions, leaning around Kara to address Ares.

“That would be because of how much rage is pulsing through her at the moment. This amount is a shining beacon for me, and I can only enter her mind unbidden when she is either near death or in such a rage she can’t keep me out. It is a failsafe we agreed on long ago, to keep her from getting herself killed flying into a battle she cannot win with a clouded mind.” Cassie’s body struts about in a very un-Cassie manner, swinging wide steps and dismissive hand gestures.

It reminds Kara of a very unpleasant blend of Cat Grant and Max Lord.

“Cassie is so enraged at hearing of Astra’s treatment that she summoned you?” Lena cocks an eyebrow as she appraises the person wandering about her office.

“Not summoned exactly, I could feel the rage and hear that she was thinking of doing something ill-advised, I slipped in to prevent that.” Ares waves off the concerned looks, making for Lena’s small bar to pour a glass of whiskey. “I’ve no idea why Cassandra likes this swill of a liquor, too much Celt in her blood I suppose, but it’s all the alcohol her taste buds seem to tolerate when I’m in control.” He tosses back the half-full glass in one gulp.

“So, um, not to be ungrateful for you keeping Cassie from flying off half-cocked, but how exactly do we get her back?” Kara shifts closer to her friend’s body.

“Kicking me out already?” Ares laughs, it sounds grating with both voices coming from Cassie’s mouth, “Cassandra just needs to calm down sufficiently, she’s about there now though a bit of help from one of you would get her there faster.”

“What kind of help?” Kara asks, willing to do anything to help her friend get back to herself.

“A hug always seemed to calm her during training.” Ares smirks.

“Kara, wait!” Lena yelps as Kara scoops Ares into her arms.

Ares’ smirk turns predatory as he uses Cassie’s hands to grab Kara’s ass.

“Ow, what the hell, dude?!” Cassie snaps as Kara slaps her.

“You grabbed my… wait, Cass, is that you?” Kara narrows her eyes at Cassie.

“Yes, it’s me. I’ll take it Ares wasn’t exactly a gentleman during that hug.” Cassie grunts as she rubs her cheek. “Grab your ass, did he?”

“How did you know?” Lena questions.

“They are my hands, he’s terribly predictable, and I’m not totally shut out when he takes over.” Cassie sighs, “so, subject change time. Lena, any way to search those files to see who the father is or if there’s anything else they did to the fetus we need to be aware of?”

“Let’s see, I’ve got a list of the approved volunteers, a schedule of fertility treatments, a litany of negative pregnancy tests. Oh.” Lena stops scrolling suddenly.

“What’s that?” Kara points to the report Lena has stopped on.

“It appears they tried… traditional methods of conception for about two months without success, so they finally took a closer look at Astra’s eggs. They were missing a certain protein required for an egg to be healthy enough to be fertilized.” Lena reports.

“That happened a long time ago. She and my mother were twins, and there was a one child per couple policy instituted toward the end of Krypton. The Council decided that because they were identical, both of them having children would be the same as one having two. Mother married first and into a noble house, so she was granted the right to reproduce and Astra was sterilized. She’s always loved me like her own daughter, because I was the closest to one she’d ever be allowed.” Lena takes Kara’s hand and gives it a comforting squeeze as tears race down Kara’s cheeks.

“Does it say how they overcame that issue?” Cassie squeezes Kara’s shoulder as Lena goes back to searching the files.

“Well then, that’s a bit of a twist.” Lena says, gesturing at the line she's just read.

"Well, shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of adapted the whole Ares taking over thing from how he controls people that pledge themselves to him in the omnibus I'm reading. Except I left out the whole him immolating them when they've served their purpose, cause that would be counterproductive for everyone in this case.
> 
> Let me know what you think and what you might want to see in the future after we hack through the rest of this very awkward day for our heroes!
> 
> Oh, and Happy Easter to anyone who celebrates in any capacity! May you have been gifted with only the good candy!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reveal!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: Not really anything this time that wasn't also in the last one. Allusions to non-con things, including, I guess you call it medical rape?

“You’re, I’m, it’s, they did… What?” Alex sputters, her eyes never leaving Astra’s midsection.

“Very eloquent, Alex” Cassie snorts, “Cadmus wanted a Kryptonian that they could fully control, so they decided to grow one. What better place than in another Kryptonian? And, gods save us, they chose you for the rest of the needed genetic material. Congrats, Dad.”

Alex stares into the med bay, eyes locked on Astra where she lays back on an exam table, Kara holding her hand through the sonogram. Cassie had opted out of the exam when she and Kara got back from L-Corp, telling Astra that a first sonogram was something that to share with family. She had pulled Alex aside outside the med bay immediately after.

“That’s what the records Lena managed to get from her Lillian’s private servers said, at least. It’s not like they didn’t try different people first, though.” Cassie’s tone is sharp, anger barely contained by keeping her eyes on the woman she’s become so protective of.

“Different people, you don’t mean…” Alex’s stomach rebels when Cassie offers a nod in response. “People, like, more than one?” another nod and another stomach roil, “Is she, I mean there’s no way she’s ok, but she’s ok, right? Like, physically she’s healing, and she’s not bottling everything up, Kara does that and I think it’s a Kryptonian thing, but she can’t keep that in. She talks to you, right? Or you’ve got someone she can talk to, Amazons believe in therapy, right?”

Alex’s word vomit manages to pull a smirk across Cassie’s mouth. She turns fully to Alex and places a hand on her flailing arm.

“With the sliver of kryptonite out of her shoulder, she’ll heal fine, you know that. I thought it was an RFID chip before I knew who she is. It was just big enough to keep her powers low but not to drain them totally or make her sick. I never trained in surgery, so we had to come here.” Cassie releases Alex’s arm, “As for the rest, she hasn’t really talked about it, yet. Apparently, they had her drugged a lot of the time, what with her being as strong as she is even sans-powers, and from the notes they figured that the amount of kryptonite radiation needed to keep her incapacitated probably wouldn’t be very good for conception. She says she doesn’t have a lot of distinct memories of what all they did, just flashes of faces and pain. But yeah, I can get her a therapist if she wants to talk to someone other than Kara or me.”

Alex gripped onto the window ledge and took a deep breath. “So, how did they get to using my DNA?”

“They had a mole here stealing kryptonite, right?” Alex nods at Cassie’s question, “They had one on the medical staff too, snagged a few eggs along with a variety of other tissue samples from you and a few other agents during checkups and medical procedures. You took a hit to the abdomen about a year ago that nearly burst your spleen, had to have surgery, notes say they got the eggs then.”

“As for getting to using your genes for impregnating Astra, it wasn’t their first choice. Looks like after they tried six different _volunteers_ , coupled with fertility drugs, they finally bothered to check her eggs. Kara said that she was sterilized on Krypton because she was a twin, whatever is was they did made her eggs not quite viable. They were missing a protein or something, so they took one of your healthy eggs, did some weird bioengineering stuff with it to make Astra’s egg healthy. Then, figured they ought not waste the rest of your egg they used repairing Astra’s, did some more weird bioengineering, got everything to combine into a stable blastocyst, and did an IVF procedure.” Cassie explains, “I don’t really understand much of the notes about the whole thing, but Lena is bringing us a drive with the Cadmus files she managed to copy, so maybe you can make some sense of it.”

Alex nods absentmindedly before asking “You said they had eggs from other agents, why use mine?”

“There is actually a line about that in Lillian’s notes. Something about it being ‘serendipitous’ that they had your eggs on hand. She figured that no one at the DEO would ever hurt the child of Agent Danvers, even if that child was a weapon of Cadmus.”

Silence stretches between them for long moments as Alex tries to process everything Cassie has told her.

“How long?” she breathes.

“’How long’ what? How long was she there or how long has she been pregnant?” at Alex’s glare Cassie turns back to the med bay window, “Seven months in Cadmus, the IVF was five weeks ago. They tried _natural methods_ for about two months before finagling the two egg solution.”

“Does Astra know? That I’m the other parent?” if Alex was anything other than human the window sill would be little more than rubble at this point.

“I’m not sure. Kara was going to tell her but wanted to wait for an appropriate time, don’t know when that would be.” Cassie shifts from foot to foot, softly bumping against Alex’s shoulder.

“Is there ever a good time for news like that?” Alex presses her forehead to the glass of the observation window before snapping up straight, “Oh god.”

“What? Alex, what’s wrong?” Cassie asks.

“Maggie, how the hell am I supposed to tell Maggie?” Alex croaked, starting to tremble.

“You just tell her. It’s not like _you_ got her pregnant, Alex. Neither of you had a choice in this, Cadmus made this decision for you both.” Cassie stressed, placing a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder, “give Maggie some credit, Alex, she won’t blame you for this.”

When Alex had stilled and taken a few deep breaths, she nodded her thanks.

“Why don’t you go give her a call? The longer you wait, the bigger you’ll build it up in your head.”

“Yeah, yeah, good idea. I’ll just, I’ll be in the locker room.” Alex mumbled, taking one last look at Astra before stalking off down the hall.

By the time Alex made it to the locker room, she’d started shaking again. Terrified as she’d ever been, Alex made sure she was alone before pulling her phone out and calling Maggie.

“Hey, Danvers! What’s up?” Maggie’s tone was cheery, light in the way it gets when a case is going well.

“H-hey, Mags.” Alex stuttered, certain she was about to ruin everything.

“Alex? What’s wrong, babe?” the concern in Maggie’s voice makes Alex shudder.

“Uh, you uh, you remember how we talked about last year, like all the stuff that h-happened with K-kara’s aunt?” Alex asks.

“Astra, yeah.” Maggie confirms, the noises of the bullpen fading.

“A-and how I, k-killed her.” Alex is doing her best not to cry, digging the nails of her free hand into her thigh.

“To stop her killing J’onn. Alex, where are you going with this?” Maggie coaxed.

“She’s – A-astra – she’s alive, Cadmus pulled her out of space and revived her ‘cause the sun had healed her, and they did experiments on her, and tortured her for information, and t-they wanted to weaponize her powers, b-but they couldn’t so they tried to use her to make a weapon, a Kryptonian that they could fully control, so they tried to get her pregnant, but it didn’t work the regular way, so they, god they used my eggs to fix hers, then just used the rest to fertilize it, and, and –“ Alex babbled, getting more hysterical the further into the explanation she gets.

“Alex! Breathe, baby.” Maggie waits until Alex takes several deep breaths before continuing, “So, Astra isn’t dead, is back, has been through a significant amount of shit, and is somehow pregnant with a baby that you are the other genetic parent of?”

“Y-yeah.” Alex stammered.

“The very same Astra that you realized you had a major crush on when we talked about your baby gay crushes?” Maggie’s voice is level, giving Alex no indication of what’s coming.

“Yes.” Alex all but whispers as she braces herself.

“Do you want me to come to the DEO or meet you at your apartment?” Maggie soothes, the only emotion coloring her voice is worry, worry for Alex.

“Could you come here? I need to stay to finish the tests Doctor Hamilton ordered for Astra, and be here for Kara, and I can’t run away no matter how much I want to.” Alex fretted.

“Of course, I’ll be there in twenty. I love you, you know that right?” Maggie asks.

“I know, thank you. I love you, too.” Alex breathes before trading goodbyes and hanging up.

Alex finally cries, but they are tears of relief, not pain like she had been expecting from confessing everything to Maggie. She takes a few minutes to find her center again, wash her face to get rid of the tear tracks, and pull up the mask of Agent Danvers again.

Alex starts back toward the med bay, smiling at how lucky she is to have such an understanding girlfriend. Her good mood is short lived however, when she sees who is sauntering up to Astra, Kara, and Cassie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had the first three quarters of this written practically since I started this story, nice to finally get to this point.
> 
> Next time: A chapter that has been equally fun and painful to write :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fan service. Ok, I'll be honest it was self-service more than anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: violence in a controlled environment, blood, graphic-ish description of an injury, a generally misogynistic and douchy character saying things in character for him (hopefully, idk, I don't really care enough about him to get his voice exactly right).
> 
> This finally came together over the last couple of hours so it isn't terribly well proof read. Sidenote, don't party with nurses if you have something to do the next morning. Those people go hard and have weird internal clocks, I didn't get home until 4am, and that was only after they insisted we drive across town for tacos after we left the last club.

Astra, Kara, and Cassie are standing outside the med bay discussing the recommendations Doctor Hamilton gave concerning Astra’s health when a voice makes them all stiffen, for various reasons.

“Where did you get this sexy thing? Kara, I thought that image of your mother was a just holographic interface, did the DEO master androids recently?” Mon-El sports what he seems to think is a charming grin as he ogles Astra “We had such things on Daxam, they were normally programed to appease sexual appetites, could I borrow it when you are done?”

“What the actual hell?” Alex yells as she shoves Mon-El back when he reaches for Astra.

“Do not touch her!” Kara practically growls stepping in front of Astra, who has a white knuckled grip on Kara’s cape.

“You, me, training room, now.” Cassie seethes and stomps toward the sputtering man.

“But I – ” Mon-El starts, abruptly cut off when Cassie grabs him by the collar of his shirt and yanks him further away from the other three women.

“No, shut up.” Cassie snaps, she takes a breath and turns to address Astra, “Why don’t you go with Kara and Alex for lunch? I thought I smelled enchiladas earlier.”

“Alexandra provided me with snack while you were gone, I do not require a meal at this time.” Astra manages to keep her voice level, but still has a death grip on Kara’s cape.

“It’s not a matter of requiring, you need to replenish all the reserves you burned through in the last few months. You need several small meals throughout the day until you can get back to a regular eating schedule, and small meals for Kryptonians are much bigger than small meals for humans. A plate of enchiladas will do you good, doctor’s orders if that makes you feel better about it.” Doctor Hamilton steps out of the med bay to inform, having noticed the commotion when it started.

“Excellent. This shouldn’t take long, half an hour tops.” Cassie gestures to Mon-El and waits for a nod from Astra before starting off down the hallway.

Cassie drags a protesting Mon-El down the hallway to the nearest training room and shoves him inside.

“What was all that for?” Mon-El whines, adjusting his shirt collar as he stumbles.

“You have truly been listening to nothing I have been trying to teach you!” Cassie yells, “You are just as arrogant and misogynistic as when we started this. You just grabbed at that woman like she was a toy you were entitled to play with. Gloves on, now.”

“What does it even matter? Who was that woman anyway?” Mon-El asks as he picks up the lead lined training gauntlets Cassie had given him when they began their training.

“That woman is Kara’s aunt, Astra. She is a person, and is deserving of respect and kindness, not the blatant and clumsy sexual advances of a moron. Pick a weapon.” Cassie secures her own lead lined gloves over her bracers and moves to the weapons rack.

“Oh, no wonder she’s sexy in that ‘needs to be defiled’ sort of way, all Kryptonians have sticks up thei- Hey!” Mon-El just barely ducks a knife Cassie throws at his head.

“Mind out of the gutter and focus.” Cassie tosses a short sword common to those who favor hoplite armor to Mon-El and takes one for herself.

She rolls her eyes when he picks up a small Celtic shield and opts to go without, “You remember how these weapons and your armor are made, don’t you?”

“Yes, the weapons have a lead coating and the glove things – ” Mon-El says, shifting into an aggressive stance, an off balance one at that.

“Gauntlets” Cassie corrects, taking her own stance with a roll of her eyes.

“Yeah, those, have lead in them.” Mon-El tries to start circling Cassie only to nearly trip himself.

“And do you remember _why_ the lead is present?” Cassie humors him and begins circling with him.

“Because I am allergic to it and it will injure me should I fail at using the equipment properly or fail to protect myself.” Mon-El lunges forward and is easily parried.

“Good, and why have I done this?” Cassie asks, waiting for him to get his feet again.

“Because it’s the only way to teach me, can we get started now?” Mon-El huffs, and stamps his foot like an impatient child.

“Happy to.” Cassie spins forward, cutting down across the shield Mon-El manages to get up in the nick of time.

Cassie takes swing after swing, forcing Mon-El to not only adjust his shield every time, but to move his feet. She unbalances him with hard stabs and drops him to a knee with a particularly harsh overhead strike. She shoves him over with a kick to the shield.

“Are you even going to attempt to fight back, or was that pathetic first lunge all you have?” Cassie sneers, “Here, lets even things out today, clearly I am too strong for you like this.”

Cassie’s armor flashes into existence and she drops her short sword into the loop on her belt. With nimble fingers, she removes the chest plate, leaving just the chest bindings and black undershirt she wears beneath it.

“I’m at about half power like this, should be more than enough to continue your lesson. Back in your stance.” Cassie instructs as she frees the sword from her bel once again.

Mon-El sneers as he charges, telegraphing his intent from the first step. Cassie simple side steps the clumsy thrust, tripping him and smacking the back of his head with the flat of her blade. A growl this time, and Mon-El manages to keep his feet when Cassie deflects his cross-body slash. Cassie dances just out of the way of every slash, parries every thrust, and knocks Mon-El off balance every time he overextends.

“Fight back!” he bellows, panting from his last round of wild swings.

“Fine.” Cassie launches into a quick succession of cuts and thrusts, forcing Mon-El back on his heels.

With a well-aimed thrust and slash, Cassie both nicks Mon-El’s right eyebrow and sends him sprawling on his back. Cassie’s grin is cruel when she takes a step before jumping as high as she can without super strength. It is so worth the look on Mon-El’s face when she pairs her favorite of Link’s attacks with her favorite of his yells, feeling simultaneously nerdy and badass with the _HYYAATTT_ she lets out.

“Are you trying to kill me?!” Mon-El spits, rolling away from the sword embedded in the floor next to his head.

“You wouldn’t be asking that if I was.” Cassie says as she stands, dusting off her knees from the crouch she landed in, leaving the sword where it is.

“Why not?” Mon-El has the scrunchy look to his face he gets when something goes over his head.

“’Cause you’d be dead already,” Cassie adjusts her gloves.

“You are insane.” He whines, dropping into a defensive stance, at least he’s learned to protect _himself_ , gods he is barely above useless.

“Getting there, yeah, but I’m also the only one willing and able to teach you. You want to give this hero thing a fair shake or what?” Cassie challenges.

Mon-El nods, Cassie grins, “ok. No more weapons today, we’ll focus on hand to hand if you think you’re capable.”

Mon-El opts to bite his tongue and reracks his sword and shield. With surprisingly little whining, he focuses on blocking the right cross Cassie aims at his head. He does, however, miss the knee aimed for his solar plexus, a bit of anatomy, Cassie was pleased to note early on in this arrangement, that served the same function and was just as vulnerable on Daxamites as humans.

“How many times have I told you to remember your weak points and guard them? Gods, how have you survived this long?” Cassie waits for Mon-El to right himself before trying the same combo again, this time having her knee blocked but catching a bit of chin with her cross. “Guard all of your weak points, not just the ones I point out.”

Mon-El wipes at little trickle of blood on his chin where the lead covered gloves have abraded the skin. He jumps into an attack, throwing clumsy versions of the combos Cassie has been trying to teach him. He lands two solid hits to Cassie’s ribs only to take an uppercut that lands him on his ass. He lets rage get the better of him then, charging forward to tackle Cassie. She slides to the side at the last second, pushing down on his head and catching one foot with her own, flipping him hard onto his back. He lets out some very colorful Daxamite swear words at Cassie after he catches his breath.

“If we were on Daxam I would sell you to the labor brokers.” He grumbles indignantly.

“Why hasn’t Kara thrown you into space yet?” Cassie asks as Mon-El drags himself off the floor again.

“Because she knows I’m her true match, the only one who can ever satisfy her. Besides, I’m adorable and a very valuable asset to the defense of this primitive planet.” Mon-El haughtily replies as he charges once again.

“Why haven’t _I_ thrown you into space yet?” Cassie asks herself under her breath as she flips Mon-El ass-over-tea kettle yet again.

After several more minutes of uncoordinated charges and subpar attempts at blocking, Cassie calls it.

“Pathetic. I should’ve just let Detective Sawyer thrown you in jail.” Cassie appraises Mon-El’s injuries, pleased to note the dark bruises already forming, “Stay out of the sun, if all of that heals too quickly, you’ll learn nothing.”

“Are you seriously telling her not to heal? What makes you think you can speak to me like this?!” Mon-El yells.

“If you insist on continuing acting like an entitled child, I will treat you as one. No extra sunlight, or I will terminate this arraignment and be certain you are held accountable for your previous actions by everyone, including Kara.” Cassie warns, pining Mon-El with her best glared.

“How dare you! You can’t threaten me!” Mon-El tries to sound threatening, but it comes off more hysterical.

“Whatever, come see me when you’re ready to pull your head out of your ass and actually learn something.” Cassie says as she turns her back on Mon-El, deciding lunch with Astra, Alex, and Kara is a far better use of time.

It happens easier than it should have, faster than he should be capable of. The tip of the short sword pokes out just below Cassie’s ribs on her right side. She runs her finger tips over the protruding inch of steel while watching her own blood stain her shirt. That pain, she knows that pain – her kidney – that asshole nicked her kidney. All of the muscles in her abdomen lock up, Cassie drops to her knees. _You just had to be an ass didn’t you, **had to take off the chest plate to prove a point** , _Cassie chastises herself. A searing heat builds at the base of her skull for the second time today, and she feels him slipping into her mind.

“Cass?!” Alex calls out from the door to the training room.

_Right it’s been longer than half an hour, of course they’ve come looking_. **_Meddlesome women._**

“Kara,” Cassie manages as Kara rounds the corner with Astra, “Kara. Knock me out.”

**_No, Cassandra, we should deal with this now._ ** _Shut up._

“What?! No, you need medical help!” Kara yelps.

**_Or you just need me._ **

“Kara. Now!” Cassie’s irises start turning red as she presses against her wound, pushing the blade back through her side.

**_Take away all my fun._ **

She sees Kara go blurry, feels a swift hit to the back of her head, and the world goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in that last little bit was the thing I didn't want to do, but Cassie will be fine I promise! Oh, and the italics are her internal voice, bolded italics are Ares' voice in her head.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Astra, Kara, and Alex were up to while Cassie was attempting to knock some sense into Mon-El.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: um, some allusions to the non-con things, food kinda? I wasn't as hungry when I wrote this chapter as I was when I wrote about breakfast, but yeah. I didn't feel the need to describe Cassie's injury again so no worries there, but a little blood mention.
> 
> Ok, this isn't very well proofread because my brain is going to mush atm, so, sorry in advance. Wow, just noticed how long this is, sorry about that too, I ramble a little when I'm unfocused.

They stand stock still for a moment, watching Cassandra drag the Daxamite down the hallway as he whines at the rough treatment.

“Ok… Kara, do you remember the code for my office door?” Alex asks.

“Yeah, why?” Kara says as she takes careful hold of Astra’s hands, softly stroking Astra’s knuckles with her thumbs to get her to relax her hold on Kara’s cape.

“It’s a bit quieter in there, some of the tac teams are returning from their missions and it is lunch time.” Alex scratches at the back of her neck self-consciously before turning her attention to Astra, “I, uh, don’t think you want to be around a bunch of noisy, sweaty humans, what with your senses not being dulled anymore.”

“Yeah, that’s good idea.” Kara answers when Astra remains silent.

“I’ll just go grab some of everything and meet you in my office in a few.” Alex looks back and forth between Kara and Astra before briskly walking off in the opposite direction from Cassandra.

“Aunt Astra?” Kara ducks to catch Astra’s eyes, “It’s alright, you’re safe, you know that, right? You know I’ll do anything to protect you?”

“Y-yes, Little One, I know.” Astra releases Kara’s cape to squeeze her hands, “Thank you.”

Kara smiles softly and carefully tangles her fingers with Astra’s, tugging her toward a different corridor, “C’mon, Alex’s office is just down this way.”

Kara leads Astra around a few corners and down a short hallway to a solid metal door with a key pad next to it. Kara types in a long string of numbers and presses her thumb to a small scanner embedded in the handle before pushing it open. Alex’s office is nothing like Astra had expected. Where she thought, it would be utilitarian and cold it was messy and warm. There was a large overstuffed couch along most of one wall, the desk held several stacks of files and books, and the walls were covered in all sorts of newspaper clippings and schematics for new weapons. Kara leads Astra around a low table to settle into the corner if the couch further from the door and sits next to her, never untangling their fingers.

“How are you feeling?” Kara asks once they’ve both settled.

“I am… better. It is a relief to be unhindered by the kryptonite chip, but slightly… overwhelming to have all of my abilities returning after so long without.” Astra says, still looking around Alex’s office.

“Alright, that’s good, but I actually meant how you’re feeling emotionally and mentally.” Astra scowls so Kara adds, “It’s just, you seemed pretty scared earlier. You just kind of froze, I’ve never seen you do that.”

“I… I was reminded for a moment of the last time a man reached for me with that look in his eyes. It is… not something I care to experience again.” Astra sighs, so very tired of reliving _those_ experiences in bits and pieces for the better part of the day. She finds she desperately misses the quiet in which she awoke this morning, though it feels more like weeks ago than the few hours that have passed since she was curled up in bed with Cassandra.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Aunt Astra. As long as I’m around I’ll never allow anyone to touch you without your consent, I swear it on the House of El.” Kara takes one of Astra’s hands in both of hers, pressing the back of it over her heart as she makes her vow.

They sit like that for a moment, taking comfort in one another’s presence. Astra finally looks up and breaks the silence.

“Little One, who was that?” she asks.

“Who was who?” Kara furrows her brows.

“The man Cassandra dragged away after he, hit on me? That is the term, yes? He seemed… familiar.” Astra tries to remember where she has seen his face before.

“Oh, uh, that’s just this guy that’s always hanging around, he’s a Daxamite so we can’t just let him run around without supervision. No one to worry about.” Kara says, unwilling to meet Astra’s eyes.

“Kara.” Astra’s scowl is back, the one she used when Kara was a little girl and had done something to get herself in trouble, a look that made Kara admit to any and all wrong doings without fail.

“Mon-El, his name is Mon-El.” Kara admits, turning when a beeping comes from the door.

“As in Mon-El, prince of Daxam, son of King Lar-Gand and Queen Rhea. That Mon-El?” Astra questions as Alex enters her office balancing three heavily loaded trays of food.

“Y-yes?” Kara answers as she stands to help Alex with the food.

“Alexandra, how has that _monster_ allowed to roam free?” Astra demands.

“I mean he’s an ass and just a terrible person all around, but I wouldn’t call him a _monster_.” Alex rolls her hand at the wrist with a bit of a shrug of her shoulder, she doesn’t seem to fully believe her own words.

“Are you unaware of what he has done?” Astra asks.

“We know the basics, I suppose. He was the prince of Daxam, he owned slaves, he did nothing to improve the quality of life for his people, he was a basic entitled rich boy? Am I missing anything?” Alex ticks off what she knows on her fingers, looking to Kara for confirmation.

“Are those things not enough?” Astra is stunned that they know all of this and have still done nothing.

“Well, he hasn’t done any of those things here, nor has he be charged with any crimes intergalactically as far as we’ve been able to find. Believe me, as badly as he treated Kara I want to throw him a deep, dark hole as much as anyone. But, we can only do that with hard evidence of illegal activity.” Alex grumps as she drags her office chair, a well-worn leather thing, around to the opposite side of the table from the couch.

“’As badly as he treated Kara’, how did he treat you badly, Little One. What has he done?” Astra scowls once again at Kara.

“Uh, we kinda, uh, dated for a while.” Kara fidgets under the scowl, reaching for a napkin to busy her hands.

“Dated? You courted a Daxamite! The prince no less?! What did he do?” Astra seethes.

“It’s over, Aunt Astra. We broke up a few months ago. He was…” Kara’s forehead crinkles as she searches for what word she wishes to use.

“An abusive ass.” Alex supplies, unfolding a napkin of her own in her lap.

“What!” Astra exclaims, rage already boiling behind her eyes, threating to activate her heat vision for the first time in months.

“Emotionally! An emotionally abusive ass.” Kara soothes, as if that makes it any less rage-inducing.

“Except for that time he choked you out.” Alex grouses from across the table, crossing her arms over her chest.

“To be fair he’d just woken up from an over thirty-year stasis-induced coma.” Kara shrugs, running a hand down Astra arm, attempting to calm her.

“And his first instinct is to choke out the nice woman sitting at his bedside? God, why did I ever encourage that relationship.” Alex drops her elbows to her knees and buries her face in her hands, tugging at her hair.

“Hey, it’s not like I told you about every detail. It wasn’t your fault, it’s his and his alone.” Kara attempts to soothe Alex this time, and is just as unsuccessful.

“Yeah, but I saw enough. I should have put a bullet in his chest the first time he yelled at you in command.” Alex sighs and leans back in her chair again, clearly still angry at herself for her perceived failure.

“Again, it’s over. Why don’t we move on to more pleasant things, like lunch!” Kara forces levity into her voice, gesturing to the food Alex has procured for them all.

“Very well.” Astra sighs before asking “what are all of these foods?”

“Well, those are all enchiladas, that plate is chicken and those are beef, these are chicken quesadillas, those are refried beans, those are black beans, Kara’s just picked up the corn chips and salsa, and those bowls over there have rice, the red is Mexican rice and the white with the green flecks is cilantro-lime rice.” Alex points to each item as she names it, handing a clean plate to Astra. “Take some of anything that looks interesting, I grilled the kitchen staff and it all is safe for you to eat.”

“Why would anything be unsafe for me specifically?”

“Oh, uh, there are certain foods pregnant humans can’t eat because they can be damaging to the fetus, I just assumed the same was true for Kryptonians. We should probably consult the AI on that, make sure of that kind of stuff before we go.” Alex wrings her hands uncomfortably in front of herself.

“That would be a very good idea.” Astra selects one each of the enchiladas and the red rice. “Speaking of pregnancy, Kara, you said you discovered something in your visit to your Lena that you wished to tell me?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. We, um, found the files Cadmus kept on you. They were… clinical, but very detailed. The part that I wanted to share with you though is, uh, we found out who the other genetic parent of the fetus you’re carrying is.” Kara stumbles through her explanation, unable to sit still or meet Astra’s eyes.

“And?” Astra prompts.

“It’s – it’s, well, funny thing about that, it’s –” Kara stammers.

“Me. I’m the other parent.” Alex cuts off Kara’s rambling.

“You, Brave One? How is such a thing possible here?” Astra asks, to her knowledge humans have not master the type of technology required to combine genetics beyond what they are able to do naturally.

“Cadmus, they have moles here. Managed to turn someone on the medical team, I guess. They stole, among other things from other agents, some of my reproductive cells. They used my eggs to repair the damage to yours then, if I had to guess, swapped the nucleus of a sperm cell with the nucleus form my egg and used it to fertilize your healthy egg. I don’t know for sure though, all Cassie said was they did ‘weird bioengineering stuff’ to get our cells to combine into a stable blastocyst and implanted that, I’ll know more for certain when we get that data from Lena.” Alex explains, starting to shake slightly and dig her fingernails into her palms.

“That is… a relief.” Astra sighs.

“A what now?” Alex snaps her head up, and studies Astra’s face, seemingly looking for any signs of a lie.

“You are certainly preferable to any of the others that Cadmus intended to father a child with me. Given the choice of any of those demons or you, I would choose you, Alex. I am sorry if that is selfish.” Astra says, fidgeting with the fork in her hands.

“No, that’s not selfish. I’m sorry they forced this on you, but it’s not wrong not to want to carry a child that carries the genetics of your abusers. If it was going to be one of them or me, I’m… I’m glad it was me.” Alex says, it’s almost as if she believes the assertion herself.

“Thank you, Alex.” Astra all but whispers, smiling at Kara when she takes her hand.

Alex offers a nod and turn her attention to the plate in her lap. A few minutes pass in which they all eat, Kara unsuccessful in her attempts to quietly much on the large amount of chips Alex had brought. Alex’s cell phone chimes after a few minutes and frowns when she reads the message she has received.

“Anything wrong?” Kara asks, her cheeks stuffed full of quesadilla.

“Maggie got stuck at the precinct, her captain pulled her into a briefing as she was walking out. Said she’ll be here in about an hour.” Alex explains, clearly disappointed in the turn of events.

“Maggie?” Astra asks.

“Oh, Maggie is my girlfriend. She was going to come here to uh, support me I guess?” Alex shrugs sheepishly, focusing on her plate as a light blush covers her cheeks.

“I am glad you have someone, Brave One. You deserve the happiness a worthy companion brings.” Astra says, smirking when Alex blush becomes more pronounced.

“Th-thank you.” She stammers.

A slightly awkward silence settles over them as they finish off their lunch, and Astra begins to wonder where Cassandra is.

“Kara, how long have we been here?” she wonders.

“About, woah, about forty-five minutes. Where is Cassie?” Kara checks the clock on the wall.

“Maybe she got caught up trying to beat some sense into Mon-El, you know how she gets during a good training session. We can go get her if you want, Astra.” Alex suggests.

“Yes, please.” She says.

Kara and Alex quickly gather up the remnants of their lunch to return to the cafeteria. They make their way toward the training rooms, Alex running off to deposit their trays, plates, and cutlery in the kitchen for washing. When she rejoins, them they continue down the seemingly endless gray hallways. Astra picks up the sounds of a fight, bodies colliding, blows connecting, and bodies smacking against the floor. Astra attempts to use her x-ray vision to seek out Cassandra only to be unable to see through even a single wall.

“Oh yeah, this whole base is lead lined, we can’t see through anything humans can’t.” Kara huffs, clearly bitter about being denied even one power here.

“It’s alright, Little One. I was just trying to practice calling the ability up again. It will take some time to get used to having all of our powers back.”

Alex turns the corner first, just as the smell of blood hits Astra’s nose.

“Cass?!” Alex yells.

Astra and Kara round the corner and Cassandra asks Kara to knock her unconscious, a request she denies at first. When Cassandra eyes flash an unsettling red, Kara quickly obeys the request. Alex storms up to Mon-El, grabs a baton from the weapons rack, and brandishes it at him.

“What the hell did you do?!” Alex demands, shoving him back.

“Nothing she didn’t deserve! Look what she did to me!” the Daxamite yelps, “Kara, she’s so cruel, I had to defend myself, she’s been beating me like this for weeks.”

“I don’t want to hear it. You’ve been training, Cassie is a harsh teacher but she’d only hurt you if you weren’t trying to learn.” Kara asserts as she carefully lifts Cassandra into her arms, weary of the short sword still buried in her side.

“You’re kidding right, you’re taking her side?! Look at my face, Kara!” Mon-El uses a bit of super speed Astra is displeased to see he has to get around Alex and grab for Kara’s shoulder.

“Do _not_ touch her.” Astra snaps as she slaps his blood-stained hand away before he can grab Kara.

“Excuse me? What say do you have over my relationship with Kara.” He sneers.

“You have no relationship with my niece. Lay a hand on her, Mon-El of Daxam, and I will tear you limb from limb and throw you so deep into space even Rao’s light will not be able to find you.” Astra warns, allowing her eyes to glow with the heat of her renewed rage.

Displaying a wisdom Astra did not believe any Daxamite to possess, Mon-El backed away.

“What the hell is going on in here?” J’onn asks as he strolls inti the training room, his usual scowl deepening as takes in the scene before him.

“Looks like Mon-El couldn’t take Cassie’s style of training so he figured stabbing her in the back was the best way to express his feelings.” Alex explains, pushing Kara gently toward the door, “We’re taking her to the med bay now.”

“You do that, all three of you.” J’onn orders when he notices Astra’s eyes still glowing faintly, “I’ll take care of this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sing-song voice* Mon-El's in trouble! Ok, so I wasn't going to have him in this again, but it made sense for the end here, after this he'll get a passing mention in the next chapter but be gone for good after that I think.
> 
> I might not have access to the internet from home for a couple weeks, but I think I can still stay on schedule with posting on Sunday, I'll let you know if that changes for any reason. At worst, you'll get a triple update when I get internet again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the med bay, the day catches up to Astra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: panic attack, blood mention.

“This day has been painfully long,” Astra sighs, leaning back in the hard plastic chair, “and this has made it no shorter, Bold One.”

Astra adjusts again, attempting to find a comfortable position at Cassandra’s bedside. It is unsettling how little was done to treat Cassandra’s injury, even with assurances from Kara, Alexandra, and the doctor that had treated her that Cassandra only needed minor assistance in staunching the blood flow and a bit of time to heal.

Sitting here, in this darkened room, everything starts to grate. The beeping of the machines tracking Cassandra’s vitals is too familiar, flashes of her own heartbeat, more frantic than Cassandra’s, run through her mind. The stringent smell of disinfectant, subtle before, is somehow much harsher now. The small amount of blood that has seeped into the bandages on Cassandra’s side, suddenly fills her nose as if she had been half drained. Astra can feel her own heart thudding against her ribs, her chest constricting to prevent her lungs from filling fully, and her word starts to narrow.

_This is a panic attack_ , Astra thinks, _what was it Kara said about panic attacks?_

Astra remembers as she cracks the arms of the chair she is in, _focus on what is real, what is here._ Astra struggles to tune out the beeping machines hooked up to Cassandra and focuses instead on her actual heartbeat. She watches Cassandra’s chest as it rises and falls, doing her best to match her own breathing to the pattern. After she begins to be able to take proper lungfuls of air, Astra begins to study Cassandra’s features. Even in sleep, her sharp jaw was clenched, and her prominent brow furrowed. The harsh cut of her cheek bones matched the straight line of her nose, leading to full lips and a sharp chin. Beneath the drape of loose hospital gown and thin blanket Astra knows that Cassandra’s body is strikingly similar to her face. Thick muscle corded down her neck to broad shoulders, an ample chest atop a wide ribcage, and a well-defined abdomen. There could be no ignoring the power her limbs held, Astra knows the amount of muscle present is considered ill-suited for human women, but it seems to fit Cassandra just right. To Astra, Cassandra looked to be a Greek statue brought to life, all chiseled features and defined muscle, ready to fulfill the heroic purpose for which she was carved.

The more she focuses, the further _that place_ fades from Astra’s mind. Finally fully returning to the present, Astra realizes just how exhausted she is. After wiping the sweat from her brow, Astra rests her forehead in her hands, propping her shaking arms up with her elbows on her knees.

Astra’s head snaps back up when the strong thud of Cassandra’s heart speeds up ever so slightly. Cassandra stirs and groans, screwing up her face as she squirms slightly on the bed.

“Owww,” Cassandra groans, “getting stabbed _still_ sucks.”

“I should imagine so.” Astra scoots forward and takes Cassandra’s hand.

“Hey, are you ok?” Cassandra sits up to see Astra better.

“Am I ok? Cassandra, you are the one with a hole in your side.” Astra huffs out a bitter laugh.

“Yeah, but you’re who is white as a sheet. ‘Course I’m sure I look like hell, too.” Cassandra grins before reaching out to tip Astra’s head up with a finger under her chin. “What’s wrong?”

“Y-you were stabbed.” Astra stammers, clenching her free hand against her knee.

“Yes…” Cassandra prompts.

“It… it brought back… memories.” Astra squeezes her eyes shut, fighting back tears “an-and being here has brought back other memories.”

Cassandra takes one of Astra’s hands in both of hers, focusing closely on her face.

“There are so m-many things here that are like… _there_. The machines, the smell of disinfectant, of blood. A-and the sword through you, a-and the doctors…” Astra’s body starts to shake as badly as her voice.

“I was s-so s-scared. All of the b-beeping and the doctors yelling, I-I couldn’t hear y-your heartbeat.” Astra breaks down, nearly doubling over and starting to sob.

Cassandra tugs Astra up to her by their entwined fingers, throwing an arm around her shaking shoulders and winding the other around her waist. Cassandra lifts her up and shifts until Astra is tucked against her chest, curled up in Cassandra’s lap.

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be alright. I’ll be fine in a little bit and we can go home, yeah? I’ll make anything you’d like for dinner and we can have dessert and go to bed early.” Cassandra soothes, running the fingers of one hand back through Astra’s hair.

Astra chokes out a small laugh between sobs, “Y-you are certain? You w-will heal?”

“Yeah, he nicked my kidney but missed anything else vital. It’ll take more than a misogynistic Daxamite with a short sword to take me out.” Cassandra grins and winces a bit when Astra squeezes her around the middle. “I don’t heal as fast as you and Kara, but I heal pretty fast from non-mortal wounds. I’ll be a little sore for a couple days, but I’ll be fine to leave within the hour.”

Cassandra leans them back in the bed, settling Astra more comfortably against her. She rubs a hand up and down Astra’s back, and scratches softly against her scalp. Eventually, Astra’s sobs quiet down to gasps, then to the occasional hiccup.

“So, where did Kara and Alex run off to?” Cassandra asks after a few minutes of quiet.

“Their companions arrived while you were unconscious.” Astra answers, shifting a bit to press her ear closer to Cassandra’s heart.

“Ah, did you get to meet them yet?” Cassie turns slightly to aid Astra’s effort.

“Not yet, I did not wish you to be alone.” Astra mutters, embarrassed at having hidden from the unknown women, especially when Kara had been so excited to introduce them.

“Thank you for that, I hate waking up alone from stuff like this. Oh, and thank you for telling them to take the rest of my armor off.” Cassandra says, pressing her cheek against the crown of Astra’s head.

“How do you know it was me?” Astra asks, not bothering to move from her place nuzzled into Cassandra’s chest.

“I never bothered telling anyone else that my armor is powered by Ares or that it’s how I get my powers, you’re the only one that could’ve known.” Cassandra answers, hugging Astra a little bit tighter.

“You did not mention that Ares could use it to control you.” Astra grumbles.

“Yeah, not something I usually like to remember, it isn’t exactly a fun experience. It also doesn’t usually happen very often.” Cassandra sighs, pulling back a bit to look into Astra’s eyes.

“Except it has happened twice just today.” Astra’s furrows her brow, concerned that this is typically an unusual occurrence.

Cassandra sighs “Yeah, about that, did Kara tell you what triggers Ares taking over?”

Astra shakes her head, “Only that it happened when you spoke with Lena and that your eyes turn red when he takes over, thus her compliance in knocking you unconscious earlier.”

“It only happens when I’m either near death or am in such a rage I can’t think straight. It’s a sort of failsafe to keep me from getting killed and Ares having to find a new avatar in the world of men.” Cassandra explains.

“So, when you learned of my time in Cadmus…” Astra leads.

“I wanted to slaughter everyone who ever associated with them, burn their facilities to the ground, string their leaders up as examples to anyone else who would treat people as they have.” Cassandra takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, attempting to slow the beeping of her heart monitor. “Ares took over before I could fly off on the warpath, since I’d most likely have gotten myself killed going off without a plan. What happened to you should never happen to anyone, and Cadmus will be brought to justice, but it has to happen the _right way_ , I can’t just kill them all. No matter how much I want to.”

“Bold One…” Astra begins, her voice low and heavy.

“Hey now, none of that.” Cassandra cuts her off.

“None of what?” Astra drops back on top Cassandra’s chest, trying to hide her face.

“I know that tone, you were going to say something self-deprecating, like you don’t deserve someone wanting to take revenge for what happened to you, or that it isn’t worth risking my life to bring those monsters to justice.” Cassandra keeps her voice soft, but turns Astra’s head to meet her eyes with a hand on her cheek.

“I am not.” Astra says.

“You are. You are worth that and infinitely more, Astra. I will tell you that every day of the rest of my life if I have to, but you are worthy of love and care and people wanting to keep you safe and happy.” Tears well in Cassandra’s eyes, but she refuses to look away.

“Stop, you will make me cry again, and I do not think I have it in me.” Astra huffs, wiping away a tear that has started down Cassandra’s cheek.

“Well, I imagine today has been pretty emotionally exhausting for you. I’m kind of surprised you’re still able to feel much of anything right now.” Cassandra says after a deep breath.

Astra hums in response.

“Why don’t you get some rest? Doctor Hamilton likes to make me sit in here an hour after she knows I’ve healed before she lets me go, you could take a power nap with me if you’d like.” Cassandra suggests, tugging the blanket Astra had covered her with when Cassandra had first been deposited in this section of the medial bay.

“I think I shall take you up on that offer.” Astra sighs, already having trouble keeping her eyes open at the mere suggestion of sleep.

Cassandra chuckles, “alright then, sweet dreams.”

The last thing Astra feels before drifting off is a soft kiss pressed to her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, it's been years since I've had a panic attack, but I tried to be pretty accurate to how I remember it. The coping technique Astra uses is one that was discussed in the Abnormal Psych class I took a while back.
> 
> Also, I really need to have Cassie insist that Astra start calling her Cassie soon because I have no idea why I have so much trouble remembering to write Cassandra when I'm using Astra's POV. It was a pain in the ass editing this chapter because of I kept forgetting while I was writing.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little discussion and a little conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda choppy and kinda short, but I'm back, guys! Sorry about the wait!

Their peaceful nap last about half an hour before Doctor Hamilton comes in to release Cassie to go home. After a few sleepy protests, Cassie manages to convince Astra to continue to sleep a little while she ducks out to talk to Kara, Alex, Lena, and Maggie, who have all gathered outside the med bay.

“So, you told Astra about everything we found out?” Cassie asks, refastening her bracers back onto her forearms.

“We told her the important parts.” Kara says as she tucks Lena closer to her side.

“’The important parts’, what is that supposed to mean?” Cassie fixes Kara with a displeased look.

“We told her the notes were detailed, so she knows we know everything they put her through. We also told her about Alex being the second parent.” Kara sighs, “It didn’t feel like the best time to go into all the details in the file just yet.”

“That is enough for now, I guess. Though we should go through all of it with her at some point. I’m sure there is some blanks she’ll want filled in eventually.” Cassie says, “How did she take it? Alex being the dad?”

“Surprisingly well actually. Said given the choice between any of the others and me, she was glad it was me.” Alex says, leaning into Maggie’s side.

“She’s been kinda, well, blank the last couple hours.” Kara worries her bottom lip.

“That’ll happen with as draining as this day has been for her. Everything going on is a lot more complex emotionally that she’s probably had to deal with for months. She’s just out of energy.” Cassie sighs, rubbing against her own temple to try to fend off a headache. “Even if her physical injuries are totally healed, she needs to take some time to rest before being subjected to anything else invasive, and that’s examines or interrogations.”

“I agree.” Alex nods.

“Same.” Kara adds.

“Alright, so as soon as she’s up we should take her home. Obviously, Astra will stay with me.” Cassie states.

“Excuse me, but-” Kara starts.

“But nothing. Cadmus knows exactly who you are, Kara. You are also aware your apartment is just barely a step up from a studio, right?” Cassie has an eyebrow cocked as she challenges Kara.

“Well then, my penthouse – ” Lena begins.

“Is an awful idea. Your brother already wants you dead and Lillian has made a habit of sending people to kidnap you with little regard for anyone’s safety. And you, don’t even try, your place is barely sufficient for you and Maggie.” Cassie points a finger at Alex after staring down Lena during her assessment.

“I was actually going to suggest the DEO, there is always a compliment of agents here to keep her safe.” Alex asserts, leaning into the hand Maggie places on her lower back.

“The DEO is a military base, and even if this one is all shiny, it’s not exactly a comfortable place for a pregnant woman. I’ll ignore the whole ‘Cadmus has had moles here and has hacked in before’ thing.” Cassie quips, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, “My penthouse is equipped with a ridiculous amount of security features, is actually meant to be occupied by twelve people, and has the added bonus of being officially recognized as part of the Themysicrian Embassy. Any action against it can be interpreted as an act of war against the Amazons.”

Alex visibly deflates and Lena looks ready to argue her side.

“Any of our apartments can get security upgrades, you can’t just decide that she’ll stay with you!” Kara yells, throwing her arms up.

“Little One, calm yourself,” Astra warns, walking out of the med bay on shaky legs, “Cassandra makes excellent points, her home is by far the most logical choice. Also, I feel… comfortable there, I would prefer to return to Cassandra’s home, if I am allowed a say, that is.”

“Of course you are allowed. Whatever will make you most comfortable, Astra.” Alex shoots Kara a warning glare when she looks ready to protest.

“Right, yeah, if you like it there,” Kara pulls Astra into a hug, “I will be there every spare second, just so you know.”

“Any of you are more than welcome to stay in the penthouse for as long as you’d like.” Cassie offers, meeting the glare Kara shoots her over Astra’s shoulder.

Before Kara can say anything in response, an alarm blares from command.

“We’ve got a bank robbery in progress.” Winn calls out from his station, “Looks like they’re using some alien weaponry, the radiation signatures don’t match anything crazy intense we have on file, but NCPD could probably use an extra hand.”

“Go, Little One.” Astra squeezes Kara’s shoulders, “I will be fine.”

“If you’re sure.” Kara waits for Astra to nod before kissing Lena’s cheek and heading toward the landing balcony.

“Hey, Kara!” Maggie yells, “Don’t forget to go by the book!”

“Supergirl defense, I remember!” Kara shouts back just before shooting into the sky.

Alex rolled her eyes and tapped the comm in her ear, “Kara, remember who the supplier of alien weaponry last time bank robbers got their hands on some?” she pauses, “Yep, keep yourself in full control, this might be a test to see if you’re more emotional. To see if you’ve had contact.”

“Why don’t you two head out, we’ll need to stick around to make sure Kara keeps her head, then meet you at the penthouse.” Alex says.

“Sound good to you?” Cassie asks Astra, who has moved to stand as close to Cassie as she can without touching her.

Cassie tangles their fingers together and squeezes lightly, Astra takes a deep breath.

“That… that sounds good, yes.” Astra finally answers.

“Cool. Hey, Maggie? Before you guys come over can you stop by the store for me? I need six boxes of chicken broth and at least three pounds of chicken breast, five bags of Reames, oh, and a sack of potatoes.” Cassie pulls her wallet from the pocket of the jeans she swapped into and handing Maggie a few twenties, “Get something for dessert, too, pie maybe?”

“Sure, Cass. You guys get out of here.” Maggie says, tucking the bills into her own pocket.

“Ready?” Cassie directs at Astra.

“Definitely.” Astra answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few weeks have been a little frantic and a lot exhausting for me, which threw me off what little writing game I have to start with. Things have finally settled down for a minute and I did come out of my accidental hiatus with some ideas for future chapters! After we hack through the rest of this day, I'll start skipping through time (seriously it will have taken me 18 chapters to make it through 24 hours in this fic). We'll hit some big moments for everyone and the focus will stay mainly on Astra with smaller asides for the others.
> 
> I do have an idea for an arc down the line that will involve both Alex's and Lena's childhoods. My question for you guys is, how dark should I go with their pasts? I've seen fics with kid!Alex that range from her having a perfectly happy childhood with a little extra pressure that comes with being a gifted kid to being sightly neglected by her workaholic parents to being straight up abused by Eliza. For Lena, her childhood is always a little dark, but it ranges from pretty sad to mad f'ed up depending on the fic. Idk if I can go super dark for either of them, and write it very well at least, but I'd like to know what you guys would prefer to see.
> 
> I've got the next chapter planned out and started so I'll get it up as soon as it's done!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally make it back to the penthouse, Cassie and Astra start to unwind from the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I said we'd be done with this day in 18 chapters, but I lied. This got really dense and feels-y and the next part of the chapter got really long and a little darker than I originally intended, so I split this off way shorter than I normally would.
> 
> tw: umm, Not really sure how to tag it but, Astra looks herself over. So like scarring and bodily results of severe malnutrition? It's only a few lines and she doesn't really express a lot of feelings about it yet, but it's there.
> 
> EDIT: I finally realized why this felt so short! I was working on a flashback for this chapter but had it in a drive document since I was piecing on it on breaks at work and forgot to paste it into my source document! I've added the flashback now, so the whole end bit doesn't feel so abrupt now.

“I’m gonna get some stuff ready in the kitchen. You want to just relax for a bit until Alex and Maggie get here with the food?” Cassandra asks when they make it back to the penthouse.

Astra nods as she rises from the wheelchair she had reluctantly agreed to use again to keep up appearances of humanity with the staff in the lobby.

“Cassandra?” Astra asks, “Would it be alright if I took a shower? I dislike smelling of the medical bay.”

“Oh, yeah, of course. Let me show you where some clothes that will fit you are in the closet.” Cassandra says, leading the way to her bedroom.

“You set aside clothing in my size?” Astra cocks an eyebrow, “I did not realize we had made it to the point in our romantic relationship that I have earned my own drawer?”

“Wha- no, we’re not, that’s not -” Cassandra snaps bolt upright from where she was digging in a drawer, sputtering and blushing, Astra grins. “Ok, you’re mean when you aren’t irradiated. You’re lucky you’re really cute.”

It’s Astra’s turn to flush at Cassandra’s words, and for Cassandra to gloat, “two can play at this game, Astra, and one of us has had a bit more practice.”

Cassandra walks her into the bathroom, setting out the clothing along with a clean wash cloth and towels. Astra backhands Cassandra as they pass and shakes her head at the smirk Cassandra sports.

“You remember how it all works, right?” Cassandra waits for Astra’s nod, “Alright, take your time and I’ll be in the kitchen if you need anything.”

As soon as Cassandra closes the door, Astra begins to disrobe. She takes stock of herself as she does so. She looks over her skin, noting the places that had been bruised or scraped or cut just hours ago, now showing no outward signs that anything had ever happened. She presses lightly against areas that had the most severe injuries, places that Cassandra had carefully cleaned and bandaged the previous night, places Doctor Hamilton had noted and photographed this morning. There was barely a twinge of pain left behind in those place, only the smallest amount of stiffness to her muscles, almost nothing to prove to herself that what had happened, had been real. 

The only scar that remains is the faded silvery line in the center of her chest, its match just to the right of her spine on her back. She traces it lightly, trying to build the courage to use her powers. It feels like years since she last had her full range of powers and getting them all back today had been nearly more than she could handle, but she needed to use them, needed to look for herself. It isn’t that she doesn’t believe Cassandra and Kara, doesn’t trust the admittedly primitive machines the humans use for medical tests, but Astra wants to see for herself, to hear for herself. After, she decides, she will look after she has cleansed herself of the day.

Astra washes herself quickly, spending much less time on her hair than Cassandra did the night before. When she feels sufficiently clean, Astra turns the water off, and will vehemently deny later how many tries it took to fully shutdown the shower. Wrapped in all the towels Cassandra had left for her, Astra appraises herself in the mirror. Her face had always been on the narrow side, even in childhood, but now it looks gaunt. Astra feels along her ribs, her fingers skipping along bone she had not seen so pronounced since she and Alura were suffering the painful growth spurts of pre-adolescence. As she dresses, Astra takes note of the small hollows at the base of her throat and beneath her collarbones. Her body may have healed, but it was painfully obvious that it was not yet healthy.

Dressed in black flannel pants, a dark grey tank top, and a deep green hoodie, all of it incredibly soft, Astra tugs on the unicorn slippers Cassandra had snuck into the bathroom and takes a deep breath. She closes her eyes and focuses, calling up the enhanced vision granted to her by the yellow sun, and looks down. There, beneath layers of skin and too little muscle, is a tiny group of cells, smaller than Astra’s thumbnail. A bit more focus and the tiny rapid movement in the cells is revealed to be the tiniest, fastest heartbeat Astra has ever heard. Astra blinks away her enhanced vision and brings her hands to her stomach, settling them protectively there.

Astra had not even seen Kara this small. The first time Astra had seen her Little One she had been nearly halfway through her gestation. Astra had just returned from helping to put down a rebellion on an allied world. The mission had been marked a success by the High Council, but had cost the lives of too many of Astra’s compatriots to be anything but a complete failure in Astra’s mind. Alura had sent a video message near the beginning of Astra’s deployment to inform her that she needed to see her the moment she returned, that there was important news to be shared that would best done in person. The anticipation and excitement had been what got Astra through that deployment; Alura had been being considered for both a High Judicator position and an ambassadorial posting, perhaps she had finally gotten word. Alura was there to greet a bone-weary Astra as she trudged off the transport with a much smaller battalion than had departed. A brief but strong hug soothed Astra’s frayed nerves slightly, just enough to asks after Alura’s news. _It is best if I show you, I think,_ she had said, her face serious, but her tone and eyes excited. Alura had laced their fingers together and tugged Astra to a nearby shuttle, entering their destination manually rather than verbally.

The breath had caught in Astra’s chest when she realized they were headed to the Codex. _You didn’t!_ Astra had gripped Alura, perhaps too tightly, _we did, our petition was approved shortly after you departed_ , Alura had smiled sadly. Alura lead a dazed Astra through the winding corridors of the Codex’s complex, stopping in front of a door marked with the crest of the House of El, _would you like to meet your niece, dear sister?_ Astra had never seen Alura look more uncertain, so she pushed the door open herself. Attached to the center of the wall, was a pod, glowing a soft red, the sound of a heartbeat pulsing lightly around the room, Alura’s heartbeat, so that the child would recognize her mother when they properly met. Astra marveled at the tiny creature in the pod, she’d had tiny fingers and tiny toes, her little body so thin and all folded in on itself. Astra had turned to her twin then, and pulled her into as tight an embrace as she could manage as they both started to cry. Alura had called for chairs to be brought for them, and they had spent several hours together, talking about all of the things they would do once their Little One was born, everything they would teach her, everywhere they would take her, all of the ways they would spoil her. The baby would carry the name Zor-El, but she would receive all of the love both In-Ze twins could manage.

“Hello, daughter.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have approximately zero focus right now, but I'm going to try to get stuff out for at least a few days of General Danvers Week. Hopefully I can bounce back and forth with this and those and get back on schedule, but we've all seen how the whole "regular scheduled updates" thing goes for me.
> 
> EDIT: Note to self, stick to the one document. Also I'll probably end up posting all of the GDW stuff I get done way later than the days they're meant for, since life is conspiring against all of my attempts to be productive.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Maggie make it to the penthouse and we get a little more info about what's going on with Astra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really stop planning chapters when I'm hungry. Yes, chicken and noodle over mashed potatoes with a side of corn was my favorite thing as a kid, and I still ask my grandmother for chicken and noodle when I'm sick.
> 
> I've been gone forever, and I could say it's because I've been sick off and on, or that I've been traveling a little, but this is really so dang late because I just got stuck. I've had the next few chapters mostly written since I started this fic, so here's hoping my brain doesn't crap out on me for two months again.

Astra takes her time making her way down the hall. She pauses to study the woman that is the subject of so many of the photographs. Though they share almost no features, the woman somehow reminds her of Cassandra. Where this woman’s hair is so dark it appears black in less well-lit photos, Cassandra’s is a shade of gold just slightly darker than Kara’s. This woman’s eyes are a strikingly bright blue and Cassandra’s eyes are a steely gray-blue, but both have an intensity that speaks to a warrior’s nature. This woman’s face is narrower, more elegant than Cassandra’s, paired with her posture the woman looks like royalty. Astra cannot be certain of the dark-haired woman’s exact height, but her best guess puts Cassandra about a head shorter. Both Cassandra and this woman have broad shoulders and muscular bodies clearly the result of years of training.

Astra is scrutinizing a photo near the mouth of the hallway that features the woman with another that Astra recognizes as the current president, both woman smiling as they shake hands while in a half embrace, when she hears Cassandra’s voice.

“That’s Diana and President Marsdin at an event last year, something about scholarships for young girls from developing countries to come here for school.” She says.

“Diana?” Astra asks.

“Princess Diana of Themyscira, Daughter of Queen Hippolyta. Better known to the wider world as Wonder Woman. She’s, uh, my aunt, kind of.” Cassandra explains, gesturing for Astra to follow her into the living space.

“Kind of?” Astra accepts a small framed picture Cassandra hands her that had been tucked up on a shelf.

“Well, it’s a big secret, but, she and my father have the same father.” Cassandra stares almost longingly at the picture.

The picture is of a much younger Cassandra, her hair longer but braided back with the end flipped over one shoulder. In the picture, she is standing at her aunt’s side, smiling and tucking herself under Diana’s arm. Diana has an arm thrown around Cassandra’s shoulders, leaning down to have their faces pressed closer together. The half-crooked grin is apparently hereditary as well, both woman sporting them on dirt smudged faces. _A happier time,_ Astra thinks.

“And if it was common knowledge, Hera would wish her dead.” Astra says as she hands the photograph back.

“Yeah. There’s this whole story about Diana being sculpted from clay and brought to life by Zeus as a gift to Hippolyta for the Amazons’ continued faith in the Greek gods, but, whatever.” Cassandra shrugs.

“You look a bit alike, around the eyes.”

“A little I guess. Zeus has really intensely blue eyes, almost like he’s got lightening flashing behind them all the time. Diana’s are almost exactly the same, my father too. Mine are kinda dull compared to theirs.” Cassandra accepts the photograph and returns it to its place on the shelf. “I’m going to grab a shower, I’m sure I smell pretty bad to you right now.”

Astra scrunches up her nose and nods, prodding Cassandra down the hall.

“Alright, alright, I’m going. Maggie texted a couple minutes ago, her and Alex will be here in about twenty with food. Kara should be in any minute, please tell her to get cleaned up before she tracks anything into the penthouse. I swear she aims for the dirtiest alleys to crash into. The guest bathroom two doors down the hallway to the right of my bedroom, she can use that one.”

“Of course, enjoy your shower, Cassandra.” Astra waves her off.

Cassandra winks at Astra, “oh I will, honey.”

“Never mind, I’ll explain why that should have you blushing later.” Cassandra says when Astra merely furrows her brows at her previous statement.

Astra takes the momentary solitude as an opportunity to really look around Cassandra’s living space. It is open and expansive, with one wall comprised entirely of windows, facing the now setting sun. Astra had been far too exhausted the night before, and much too preoccupied with food this morning, to take in much of the décor. The kitchen is the length of the wall adjacent to the windows, long black marble counters hosting all manner of appliances, all in stainless steel. The cabinets have a warm stain to them, something with a hint of red that keeps the area from being too dark. An island stretches nearly the length of the kitchen and has several barstools pushed up to it.

Astra takes note of several large pots, two cutting boards, and various utensils Cassandra had dredged up while Astra was in the shower. She draws a blank at what sort of meal would require all of those implements, though human food is still largely a mystery to her.

Astra wanders about the rest of the open space. She runs her hand along the back of the couch she woke up on last night, appreciating the soft feel of the light tan leather. The couch is arranged with two smaller but identically upholstered pieces to form a U-shaped sitting area with wooden tables at the corners, stained to match the wood in the rest of the main living area. Into the wall directly opposite the kitchen, are built massive bookshelves. They are filled with all manner of textbooks, novels, and guides in various languages. Though one set of shelves is entirely full of films and television programs on Earth’s primitive disc technology. She runs her fingers along the spines of the cases, their titles in nearly as many languages as those of the books on the rest of the shelves.

“Hey, Aunt Astra!” Kara calls out as she strides in the balcony doors, startling Astra, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, Little One. I was focused on this shelf and did not hear your approach.” Astra reaches out to take Kara’s hand, arresting her movement, “Little One, did you fall into a garbage bin?”

“Oh, uh, I might have gotten shot into a dumpster?” Kara grins sheepishly and Astra gives her a stern look, “I absolutely got shot into a dumpster.”

“Cassandra said to tell you that the guest bathroom is prepared for you, turn right at the end of the hall it is two doors down on the left side.”

“Thanks, Aunt Astra.” Kara presses a quick kiss to Astra’s check and speeds off to the indicated bathroom.

Astra settles into the corner of the largest couch, working on the breathing exercises Cassandra taught her on the ride back from the DEO. She looks up when she hears bare feet thumping down the hallway.

“Kara is here, I take it?” Cassandra offers a small smile as she strolls over to offer Astra a hand, “You doing alright?”

“Yes, she just startled me is all. I thought it would be much more difficult for anyone to sneak up on me after regaining my abilities.” Astra says as she pulls herself up.

Cassandra shrugs, “if you weren’t tuned into all the sounds around you it just means your guard was down. It’s really pretty impressive that you feel comfortable enough to relax a bit already, I’m really proud of you.”

Cassandra squeezes Astra’s hand and bumps their shoulders together affectionately.

“And, not gonna lie, I’m a little smug that my apartment is the one you feel safe in.” Cassandra grins as she leads the way to the kitchen. “Seriously though, I’m glad you don’t feel like you have to be on guard here, you are safe here and I will do everything to make sure it always feels that way.”

“Hey!” Kara cheerfully yells from where she is hovering in the hallway.

“Jesus! Zor-El, I’m putting a bell on you!” Cassandra thumps herself on the chest in a mock attempt to restart her heart, “What, you can’t be bothered to walk like a normal person?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Kara asks, combing her fingers through wet hair as she floats the rest of the way to the kitchen bar.

“One of these days, Kara, I swear we’re gonna see if I can actually punch you into space.” Cassandra grumbles.

A chime sounds through the apartment as Kara sticks her tongue out at Cassandra.

“Alex!” Kara cheers and flies off for the front door.

“Has she always been that immodest?” Cassandra leans closer to Astra to ask.

“What do you mean?” Astra asks as she settles onto the barstool Casandra has prodded her toward.

“She’s in a short robe and is flying around at eye-level with no underwear on.” Cassandra deadpans.

“In public, such things were frowned upon on Krypton, of course, but, nudity in the home was not as taboo as it is here. Our bodies are - were gifts from Rao made perfect by the Codex, there is nothing shameful about them.” Astra says as Kara floats back to the kitchen with an exasperated Alex and red-faced Maggie, “I suppose Kara was a bit more free-spirited than most, though.”

“You’re telling me, it took a month to convince her to wear any sort of underwear, and it took almost six months to get her not to strip naked in front of open windows. ‘Alexandra Danvers, why would anyone make special effort look at my nudity, that would be very rude’.” Alex chuckles as she and Maggie place bags of food on the counter top and Alex swats and Kara when she goes to peek through the haul.

“Here, weirdo, go get dressed.” Alex tosses Kara the duffle bag that had been slung over her shoulder. “We’ll help Cass get food started.”

“What are you making, Cassandra?” Astra asks.

“Chicken and noodle, mashed potatoes, and corn.” Cassandra answers as she frees various ingredients from the cloth bags.

“Oh, chicken noodle soup?” Alex asks as she slips several pies into the refrigerator.

“Nope, just chicken and noodle.” Cassandra says as she fills one pot a little over half way with water.

“What’s the difference?” Alex quickly steps out of Maggie’s way as she tears open the bag of potatoes to rinse in the sink.

“The difference is delicousness, Danvers.” Cassandra calls over her shoulder as she takes up a place next to Maggie.

“Where’d you learn to cook this kind of stuff, Themyscria?” Maggie asks as she accepts a small, sharp instrument Astra had noticed earlier, a peeler she realizes.

“Arkansas. Mom taught at the University of Arkansas for a year when I was in elementary school, we had a neighbor that looked after me after school. All his grandkids lived hours away so he liked having a kid around.” Cassandra says, picking up another peeler, “I learned more about food and gardening that year than anything they taught at school. You?”

“My aunt. We’d spend her days off putting together thing I could make for myself after school since she worked nights.” Maggie smiles softly, but there is just a hint of sad ness to her tone.

Astra notes the way Cassandra bumps shoulders with Maggie, how Alex squeezes her other shoulder softly; she resolves to ask Cassandra about it later.

Cassandra and Maggie stand at the sink, peeling several potatoes each and shooing Alex out of the way when she offers to help. Astra remains on her bar stool, observing the trio move around the kitchen, Alex finally being assigned the task of rinsing and cutting carrots and celery into “munchable” sized pieces per Cassandra’s instruction. Kara reappears a few minutes later and takes the seat next to Astra, easily joining in the teasing that had commenced of Alex over her cooking skills, or lack thereof. Maggie presses the occasional kiss to Alex’s cheek when the teasing gets a bit too direct and Astra ignores the little pang in her chest at the gesture. Cassandra bumps shoulders with Alex and complements her knife skills when she finally begins depositing peeled and roughly chopped potatoes into the large pot.

“You two want something to snack on?” Cassandra asks as she adjusts the heat setting in another pot.

“Yes!” Kara chirps, squirming in her seat.

Astra can’t help but see her as the little girl that nearly tumbled out of her chair at the dinner table in her excitement at being asked if she wanted dessert.

“Have at it!” Cassandra grins as she slides a plate of vegetables Alex had been cutting up in front of them, “Oh, buck up, Supergirl. Dinner will only take another thirty minutes and hasn’t Lena been after you to eat more fruits and veggies?”

Astra offers Kara a consolatory pat on the shoulder, grinning when her Little One turns the most pathetic pout in her direction.

“That did not work for you as a child, Kara, it will do you no good now.” Astra says, trading the pat for a squeeze.

“What are you talking about, this face worked all the time when I was a kid! How do you think I convinced father to get me a lumir when I was three?” Kara’s voice treads the tie between indignant and petulant.

“Zor-El was notoriously weak-willed when it came to you, Little One.” Astra says, finding she wishes to scold Kara for her tone, even if it is no longer her place, “Your mother had already suggested getting you a pet for your fourth name day, your father merely gave it to you early.”

Kara looks shocked, and about ready to argue, when Cassandra – _bless her –_ interjects.

“The heck is a lumir?” she asks.

“It was a small blue and green speckled creature with six tentacle-legs and two arms, they were popular pets for young children on Krypton.” Astra answers, tucking her hands together in her lap.

“Okay… anyway, the pot’s ready for the chicken, if you’ve got it handy, Maggie.” Cassandra pivots to look behind her.

“All rinsed and the fat is trimmed off, you want me to slice them in half?” Maggie asks, freeing a large knife from the block on the far side of the kitchen.

“Quarters maybe? Leave it to the lesbians to pick the biggest chicken breasts in the entire store.” Cassandra chuckles when Alex flushes bright red.

“I’ll have you know I’m way more of an ass girl, Sandsmark.” Maggie teases back, winking at Alex, “Isn’t that right, babe?”

Alex scowls at both of them and offers a rude gesture to Cassandra behind Maggie’s back.

“Remind me of that if I ever make a rump roast. You two sure you don’t want to stick around for dinner?” Casssandra asks as she deposits the chicken into the boiling water.

“Nah, we’ve got a late reservation at that new farm-to-table place on 6th. I’d love to try this another time though.” Alex answers, the rude gesture apparently serving as a confidence boost, “We just wanted to drop this stuff off and help you get dinner started, I will tell you from years of experience that there are few things more annoying than a hungry Kryptonian.”

“Again, I’m afraid Kara stands as an exception rather than the rule.” Astra says, shifting a little in her seat, locking her eyes on Cassandra to avoid looking over at Kara.

“I don’t know, you were pretty grabby this morning while I was making breakfast. Not saying it wasn’t adorable, but I imagine you’ll only be getting worse now that your metabolism is back at full force.” Cassandra says cheekily.

She barely ducks in time when Astra throws a carrot at her head. Kara’s snort next to her is enough for Astra to excuse her own childish action.

“We’ve also come baring some info about Kryptonian pregnancy, and some educated guesswork about what being pregnant with a human-Kryptonian hybrid will be like” Alex says as she walks around the counter to stand a bit out of arm’s reach.

“How would you have gathered such information?” Astra askes.

“She asked mother’s AI”

“AI? She sent her Living Memory along with you.” Kara nods at the statement, “Of course, she would not send you without some guidance.”

Astra takes a deep breath, pushing down the thought that she might be able to look upon her sister’s face again, even in such a removed way. Far too much of her energy has been spent crying the last two days to dwell on this now.

“What did you learn? I’m afraid I know very little about pregnancy, it did not make sense to learn about something that would never come to pass for me.” Astra says when she is sure her voice will not waver.

Cassandra stretches across the counter to grasp her hand as Kara gently grips her opposite forearm.

“Well, turns out Kryptonian pregnancy isn’t too different from human ones. The basics are pretty much the same.”

“Which are?”

“Uh, well, the fetuses for both species develop in the roughly the same order and are sensitive to similar things. Right now it’s sort of a shrimp looking thing since the brain and spinal cord are what’s been forming the longest. Organs are kind of little bud things and it’s started to sprout lumps that will be arms and legs.” Alex says, adopting a clinical tone, “With the kryptonite out of your shoulder, you’ll be less sensitive to environmental factors than the typical human, but everything you ingest has a chance to effect the fetus, so to be safe Doctor Hamilton suggests you avoid everything pregnant humans should and all the stuff we learned about from the AI.”

“And those things would be?” Astra asks, the pit of dread in her stomach at what she will be asked to sacrifice warring with her need to know everything possible in order to protect the tiny life within her.

“Caffeine, fish, soft cheeses, raw eggs, deli meats, shell fish - any type of meat not fully cooked, really - unpasteurized milk, alcohol, and unwashed fruits and vegetables. The AI warned that Kryptonians and prone to something like gestational diabetes so you’ll need to keep an eye on your sugar and carb intake, keep it balanced out with proteins.” Alex ticks off on her fingers,

“Jesus! Is there anything she _can_ eat, Alex?” Cassandra asks, seemingly scandalized on Astra’s behalf.

“Not helping, Cass,” Alex glares as she continues, “Stress should be kept to a minimum, situational and physical. Any and all medications should be checked with Doctor Hamilton, but I’ll get some stuff that’s safe for like, aches and pains to have around just in case. Most of what the AI gave us matches up with the stuff that’s bad for humans, but added that pregnant Kryptonians need more iron and calcium than even humans do. We picked you up some vitamins to help, they’re in that last grocery bag.”

“What of training?” Astra asks, trying to stop her hand fidgeting in her lap, “I can’t possibly be expected to do nothing for the remained of the pregnancy?”

“Of course not, exercise is an essential part of a healthy pregnancy and delivery, but you’ll need to take it easy finding your limits and slow down the further along you get.” Maggie interjects, giving Astra a sympathetic smile.

“We’ll figure out a program that works but is still safe, we can start easy tomorrow with a walk maybe?” Cassie suggests, squeezing and rocking their joined hands back and forth.

“Thank you, Cassandra.” Astra says, then turns to Alex “Is there anything else?”

“Uh, the only other thing is that Kryptonian pregnancy lasts the equivalent of forty-four weeks, but human gestation is about forty weeks. What we know about other hybrids leaves our best guess at between forty-two and forty-three weeks for your pregnancy. Doctor Hamilton wanted us to ask you to have a check-up every other week, since there has never been a Kryptonian-human hybrid and we just want to stay on top of it.” Alex shifts forward slightly onto her toes, almost as if she wants to step closer, an earnest look in her eyes.

“May I think about it?” Astra pushes at the bubble of panic, fighting its way up from the pit of her stomach.

“Of course, and I can always order any equipment the doctor needs and we can do your check-ups here.” Cassandra says, “I can talk her into it, she has a soft spot for me.”

Alex snorts, “If that’s what you call it.”

“Hey, one of us actually follows the good doctor’s orders.” Cassie says, cocking an eyebrow at Alex.

“Suck-up” Alex crosses her arms over her chest.

“Pain-in-the-ass.” Cassandra mirrors her, both of them glaring.

“Now, children.” Maggie cuts in, “you think this chicken is about done, Cass?”

Cassandra takes the spoon from Maggie, poking at the chicken simmering away. “Yeah, it’s ready to go in with the noodles, thanks for starting those by the way.”

Cassandra quickly drains off the chicken and shreds it with two forks she had waiting nearby. She dumps the small mountain of chicken into the largest of the pots she had freed from the cupboards and stirs the contents thoroughly.

“Think you can survive ten more minutes, Kara?” Cassandra asks after she adjusts the temperature on the pot.

“I suppose.” Kara is half draped onto the counter, flopped over dramatically to express just how difficult the waiting is.

“Hey, Alex. We’ve got to get going if we’re going to make out reservation.”

“Right, right. Uh, you guys good?”

“We’re good.”

“Don’t worry, Alex. We’ve got a ridiculous amount of carbs to consume. You guys go enjoy your weird organic dinner, we’ll call if we need anything.”

Alex and Maggie gather up the cloth bags that used to bring in the groceries.

“Hey wait, what did J’onn end up doing with Mon-El?” Cassie asks

“Tossed him in a lead-lined hole in the desert base.” A dark look passes over Maggie’s face when she answers.

“Sounds about right.” Cassandra nods, dumping two bars labeled ‘butter’ into the now drained pot of potatoes, quickly adding milk and thumping an odd looking utensil in after, whipping her arm around in jerkily circular motions.

“What was up with that whole thing anyway?” Alex asks as she tugs her jacket on.

“Huh?” Cassandra breaks her intense focus on the potatoes and looks up.

“You training him, I mean, you clearly hated the guy but you were working with him on his ‘hero skills’. What gives?” Alex asks again, appraising Cassandra with a critical look.

“Long story,” Cassandra answers, moving to pull high-edged plates from the cupboards, “I’m not sure tonight is the best night for it.”

“Something tells me there isn’t going to be a ‘best night’ for it.” Kara speaks up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this whole thing, realized i wasn't going to make it through the whole conversation I wanted them to have and said "screw it" cut the chapter in two, so y'all get a double update today. I really just wanted to not have to mention Mon-El for a while.
> 
> Oh, I finally figured out where this fits in the canon time line! It's just after Ace Reported, where in, since Kara and Mon-El stayed broken up, Kara and Lena were in the very early stages of their romantic relationship. Kara was a little jealous of Jack and not just being protective of Lena. They sorted that out shortly after that awkward dinner and Lena knew Kara is Supergirl before saving her from the nanobots. Idk how closely I will follow canon for the rest of the season, but I do want to find a way to include Marcus, he's just too cute not to and we all need more of James being a hero out of the armor and Alex assuming the the way to every alien kid's heart is through food.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what started Mon-El's hero training and this painfully long day finally ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! I just really didn't want them to put this conversation off anymore. This wasn't super closely edited because I just couldn't stand to keep messing with it.
> 
> tw: some non-detailed mentions of rape and violence, a little more detail about injuries resulting from a sexual assault, using alcohol as a crutch.

“You sure? It isn’t really a dinner-time kinda story.” Cassandra says as she dishes a generous portion of mashed potatoes into the center of each plate, a heavy ladle of chicken and noodles in the center of that pile, and a large spoonful of corn on the edge.

“I would like to hear it as well.” Astra says as she accepts the plate Cassandra passes over.

“Fine, fine, but I need a whiskey first.” Cassandra huffs, crossing to the freezer to retrieve a frosty bottle before addressing Alex and Maggie “You guys should go, you’ll miss your reservation.”

“I’m not making you tell it alone, and Alex needs to hear it too from more than just me.” Maggie says, shrugging back out of her jacket, “Reservation isn’t for an hour and the restaurant is closer to your place anyway, we’ll just go without getting dressed up.”

“Ok, we’re doing this, then. Don’t be mad at me if the story puts you off dinner” Cassandra take a generous swallow of the liquor she had poured herself, “About a month ago, I got a call from M’gann. She said she had a problem that I needed to handle and that I should bring Maggie. That’s it, no details. So, I call Maggie and meet her at the bar. M’gann takes us to the back and there’s this woman-”

“Girl, she’s barely of age on her home planet – Starhaven – and just old enough to drink here.” Maggie interjects.

“Right, girl, her face is all bruised up on one side and she has a dark one around her neck, like someone had choked her out.” Cassandra says, her eyes cast down, gnawing at the inside of her cheek, “She was shaking, couldn’t look any of us in the eye. I asked her what had happened. She just shook her head, said there wasn’t anything to do for it and she didn’t know why M’gann had called us, since we wouldn’t do anything anyway.”

“I told her that if someone had hurt her, that we were exactly the people who would help.” Maggie adds, leaning into the hand Alex places on her shoulder.

“The girl, Amrie, says that she was attacked by a guy, that he tried to flirt with her and she said she wasn’t interested, that he didn’t take it well. This guy grabbed her when she went to use the restroom, dragged her off to the alley, and attacked her.” Cassandra says, staring into her whiskey, “Amrie said she was too scared to fight back, but she asked him to stop. He hadn’t taken that well either. He tore her pants off and raped her, left her bleeding in the alley. M’gann found her an hour later when she was leaving; it had taken Amrie a couple hours to wake up and a couple more for M’gann to talk her into letting her call someone.”

“I asked her why she thought we wouldn’t do anything, she said because of who the guy was. I asked her who he was, she said – ” Maggie says, her fists clenched tightly.

“Mon-El.” Kara breathes.

Cassandra nods, “I asked if I could take her to a hospital, to get her injuries treated and have a rape kit done. She refused because she’s not registered. Said she was too afraid, even more-so after the whole forced deportation thing we managed to stop, to go through the registration process.”

Astra can hear Alex swallow hard and feels Kara’s eyes flick to her at that, and resolves to ask about the event Cassandra has mentioned.

“I asked M’gann if I could take a look at her security footage to confirm the details. She gave me access and, well, her story checks out. Turns out Dollywood put a camera in that back alley after one too many people got kidnapped back there. He didn’t even try to hide his face.” Maggie starts back up quickly, “I started going over the procedure for pressing charges and Amrie started panicking. Someone had convinced her that she’d get deported or detained for living here unregistered.”

“Apparently Roulette wasn’t just in the business of selling humans to off-worlders, she handled the distribution side of off-worlder sales to human clients. She would scare them with awful stories of ‘what happens to unregistered, unkept’ aliens here.” A look of pure disgust passes over Cassnadra’s face and fury rolls off of Kara in waves. “Amrie was in one of her warehouses last time you guys busted her, she and about twenty others were left for five days before a dock worker found them and set them free. He was an alien too, directed them all to Dollywood and a couple people there that could set them up with housing and jobs. Amrie was a working the nightshift at the printing press that makes Catco magazine, she was spending her night off at the bar because she was so used to being up all night.” Cassandra says, going back to pour herself another drink, her fourth “She said she just wanted to put the whole thing behind her, but she was scared of running into him again. I offered her an alternative solution.”

“What kind of alternative?” Kara asks, narrowing her eyes.

“True safety. I offered to send her to Themyscira and take care of Mon-El myself.” Cassandra says, draining half her glass.

“You just shipped a rape victim off to another country?!” Alex yells, making Astra flinch.

“I gave her the chance to get away from anyone who has ever hurt her, to live in a place no one ever would again. I made her an Amazon.” Cassandra downs the rest of her whiskey and refills the glass, her fifth “I contacted the island, they sent a plane for her, and a friend adopted her into her clan, Amrie is safe and healing well, I call twice a week to check up on her. She’s happy and getting healthier every time I see her.”

“And what did you mean you would ‘take care of Mon-El’?” Astra asks.

Cassandra looks up for the first time since she began telling the story. She looks back down at the glass in her hand, curls her lip in disgust and pours it down the sink, refilling it with water after a rinse.

“Things would have been a lot more simple if I was any other Amazon. There are procedures for this kind of thing, you know?” Cassandra shrugs and gulps down her water, refilling it again, “Check the girl over, confirm her story, adopt her into your clan, kill her rapist, host a banquet to celebrate your newest family member. That’s it, no muss, no fuss.”

“That’s – ” Kara begins, aghast to the point she drops her fork onto her empty plate, the third she’s finished to Astra’s four.

“Barbaric? Yeah, but when your nation’s origin story includes every member of your nation being betrayed by an army of men, chained up in a dungeon, and raped, your justice system gets a little skewed.” Cassandra grumbles, dropping her elbows to the counter top and her face to her hands.

“So why didn’t you follow the script?” Alex asks, not exactly softly, but not unkindly either.

“Because I’m not any other Amazon, not a full Amazon, I’m not beholden to the old ways like most of the others are. I grew up in the world of men, and I still have to live here, so I had to at least partially adhere to the law.” Cassandra answers, rubbing her hands down her face.

“We managed to talk Amrie into going to a doctor I know that treats aliens. Got her bandaged up and had the rape kit run just in case she changed her mind. Cassie took her home.” Maggie adds, leaning into Alex’s side and offering Cassandra a kind look.

“My friend, Eubona, came to get her the next morning. We went after Mon-El.” Cassandra motions to Maggie.

“We confronted him with everything, threatened him with jail time.” Maggie says.

“Wait, without a complaining victim – ” Alex’s brows scrunch together.

“We can’t really prosecute, we know that, he didn’t. He was all up in arms about it, said that she really wanted it and was just trying to make him work for it, he just didn’t feel like waiting for her to ‘give up the act’, so he took what he wanted.” Maggie nearly growls, “It was everything I could do not to shoot the son of a bitch right there.”

“I was less restrained than Maggie, I put his head through the wall, told him he had one chance to not go to jail: take instruction from me on the appropriate way to treat others under the guise of hero training. He accepted but only under the condition that I actually train him as well, said he wanted to be ‘a hero worthy of Kara’s affections’. Should have known then and there that he wasn’t really committed to learning anything.” Cassandra speaks directly into the plate she had prepared for herself drawing little patterns in the potatoes with her fork.

“So you trained him.” Kara prompts.

“So I trained him. He picked up a few good techniques, I beat a few lessons about how to appropriately approach romantic situation into his head. Not that he could consistently replicate anything from either set of lesson set in the field.” Cassandra sighs, “He nodded along during training, could regurgitate the right answers when I quizzed him about different social situations, but he never really learned anything. Well, nothing about how to treat people at least, obviously he picked up a little bit of the combat training.”

“Why didn’t you tell me, tell either of us?” Alex seethes stepping back to look at Maggie.

“For this exact reason.” Maggie says, gesturing to Alex and Kara in turn, “We couldn’t legally do anything to him, you both would’ve known that. Alex, you really think you wouldn’t have stormed off to beat him to death? And Kara would have only felt guilty, tanked her own chances of being with Lena.”

“I, I wouldn’t have.” Kara tries.

“Kara, you think every bad that happens to anyone in this city is your fault. You honestly believe you wouldn’t have gone full guilt-spiral if you found out Mon-El assaulted a girl a week after you broke up with him?” Maggie tilts her head slightly and gives Kara a critical look.

“Fine, you have a point, you still should have told us though.” Kara crosses her arms and huffs, “Did you at least tell J’onn?”

“Not exactly. I practically screamed it mentally after the first training session. He stopped me after I dropped Mon-El in the med bay. I might have broken several of his bones and told him it was a rite of passage in the school of training I was using.” Cassandra says, finally spearing a piece of chicken and popping it into her mouth.

“Is it?” Astra asks, worrying once again about Cassandra’s past.

“Yes, just not breaking them all in one go.” Cassandra smirks, and immediately frowns.

“So, what happened today?” Astra asked, “If you are truly a match for Kara, the Daxamite should not have been successful in his attack.”

“I got cocky. I was angry that he scared you and I wanted to hurt him more than I wanted to correct his behavior. I took my chest plate off when he couldn’t keep up and that weakened me, slowed me down a little bit. The only lesson that really stuck was looking for weak points, he managed to stab me because my judgement was clouded by anger and overconfidence.” Cassandra pushes her portion of corn into her potatoes, making a little yellow mosaic.

“Cass – ” Alex starts.

“No, if I was a better teacher, it wouldn’t have happened.” Cassandra’s face has gone hard, the fork in her grip bends slightly, “It doesn’t matter anyway. I’m fine and he’s somewhere he can’t hurt anyone else.”

Everyone sits in silence for a moment. Kara and Astra taking small bites of food, Cassandra playing with her food, Alex and Maggie staring at their boots. Maggie checks her watch and breaks the silence.

“Ok, we do really need to get going now if we’re going to make it on time.” She says, giving an apologetic look to Cassandra.

“Right, I’ll walk you out.” Cassandra says, following a stiff Alex and contrite Maggie.

“Are you alright, Aunt Astra?” Kara asks once the other three have passed into the foyer.

“Do I seem otherwise, Little One?” Astra fidgets slightly, poking at her food with her fork.

“A bit. You seem, uncomfortable, I guess?” Kara says, sliding her hand closer, palm up.

“I, I did not like hearing of the Daxamite’s deeds, or that there was no proper recourse for punishing him without putting that girl in some danger.” Astra takes the invitation and grasps Kara’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“You’re safe now, Aunt Astra. Alex and I will never allow anyone to hurt you again.” Kara asserts, her shoulders squaring.

“And Cassandra.” Astra says, knowing for certain that Cassandra would fight just as fiercely for her as Kara or Alex.

“Me, too.” Cassandra confirms as she walks back into the kitchen, taking her place straight across from Astra, “We’ll also see about the whole registration thing, I want to make sure you have all the rights and protections the Amnesty Act guarantees. I have enough pull to put that off for a while, but we’ll have to do it eventually.”

“Are you registered, Little One?” Astra asks Kara.

“No, neither is Kal-El. If we went on the registry, we couldn’t be superheroes. It’s confidential, but it’s too risky for us. If someone got ahold of list again, our loved ones would be in danger.” Kara shoots Cassandra a sour look, something else for Astra to ask about later.

“Should I not withhold my information as well, Cassandra?” she decides to ask instead.

“We can talk about it later, but it’s up to you ultimately. We could withhold your real identity, or just your species, leave out your relation to Kara, or just not have you register at all. I think it’s a conversation for another day, but one we should definitely all have.” Cassandra shoots Kara her own sour look, definitely something Astra was to ask about later.

“Agreed.” Kara says gruffly.

“Very well. Instead of heavy conversation, perhaps dessert would be a better way to spend the remainder of the evening?” Astra offers, worrying about keeping what seemed a tentative peace.

“Like niece, like aunt. Let me see what Alex and Maggie brought us.” Cassandra smiled at Astra before heading to the fridge.

Astra squeezes Kara’s hand and gives her a questioning look when Cassandra’s back is to them. Kara shakes her head and gives her a look that says _another time_.

“Lemon meringue – blech – and French silk, who wants what?” Cassandra slides the pies onto the counter and snaps the covers off.

She cuts herself a piece of the pie that is decorated with dark chocolate shavings and looks up to find that Kara has snagged both pies and slid them over in front of herself and Astra. Cassandra watches with morbid fascination as Astra and Kara demolish all but that one small slice of the French silk pie between them in half time it took her to finish her piece.

“That was equal parts horrifying and awesome.” Cassandra says once she regains the ability to speak.

Astra blushes, and Kara grins “Get used to it, Cass.”

Cassandra shakes her head at Kara’s wiggling eyebrows.

“I’m gonna get the kitchen cleaned up a bit, you two can go get ready for bed if you want.” She says as she takes the empty pots to the sink.

“Ok, I’m just going to invite Lena over, she’s just two buildings over!” Kara says in an almost painfully chipper tone, hovering slightly in her chair, phone in hand.

“I don’t think so, Kara.” Cassandra says, moving to wipe down the counters with some sort of thin cloth that smelled of cleaning agents.

“What? Why not” Kara pouts, looking up.

“It’s much too late to ask someone over for anything other than a booty call. I think you’ll survive one night without your girlfriend.” Cassandra shakes her head as she rinses the pie tins and places them in a blue bin at the end of the counter.

“But – ” Kara whines.

“Little One, it is Cassandra’s house, it would be poor manner not to respect her wishes.” Astra fidgets in her seat, but tries to sound authoritative in her chastising.

Understanding seems to dawn on Kara as she looks at Astra, rigid and not quite able to hold her normal mask of indifference in place.

“Oh, right, of course. I guess it is later than I was thinking. I apologize for my rudeness, Cass. I’ll just go call Lena and tell her goodnight.” Kara says, standing from her seat.

“Good plan.” Cassandra nods, slipping the only leftovers – carrots and celery – into the fridge.

<Good night, Aunt Astra.> Kara leans over to press her forehead against Astra’s, <May Rao bless your dreams.>

<Good night, Little One.> Astra sighs into the space between them. <May Rao bless your dreams.>

“You alright?” Cassandra asks quietly when Kara has made her way down the hall to the guest room Cassandra had directed her to.

“I feel… numb… tired.” Astra admits.

“Only cure I know for that is rest. C’mon, let’s get you settled for the night.” Cassandra rounds the edge of the counter, offering Astra her hand.

Astra pulls herself off the barstool and doesn’t release her hold until they reach the bedroom. Cassandra stays less than an arm’s length away as they both ready themselves for bed. They share the sink in the ensuite to brush their teeth and wash their faces, she fixes the sheets and fluffs the pillows for Astra and prods at her to lie down. Cassandra tucks the duvet around Astra’s body so it feels almost as if it was providing a weak hug.

“Best thing after a hard day, being tucked in all tight. You’ll feel better in the morning, promise.” Cassandra says before bending and pressing a kiss to Astra’s forehead, “Good night, Astra. Sweet dreams.”

“Cassandra?” she asks before Cassandra can even stand.

“Hmm?”

“Will you stay with me?” Astra asks, with more certainty than she had last night.

“If that’s what you want. I kinda figured with Kara here you’d want her instead.” Cassandra scratches at the back of her neck in that way Astra has noticed means she’s uncertain.

“I love my niece, but I would rather not have her see me during one of those night terrors, should I have another.” Astra says, untucking one arm to take hold of Cassandra’s nearer hand. “And as I said this morning, you are very comforting.”

“I do believe you called me comfortable, not comforting.” Cassandra grins and stands, “but I’ll let that slide, English is far from your first language after all.”

Cassandra pushes lightly off the ground and floats over Astra before sliding under the covers near the center of the bed. She turns slightly toward Astra and opens her arms in invitation. Astra settles herself in Cassandra’s embrace, nuzzling against her neck and wrapping her arm around Cassandra’s middle.

“Comfy?” Cassandra asks when Astra stills.

Astra hums in agreement, tightening her hold slightly.

“It’ll get easier, you know?” Cassandra nearly whispers, “Feeling stuff again. Emotions won’t always make you this tired.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.” Astra sighs.

“I know, today kinda sucked, but everyday won’t all be this hard. Just remember, you have some time now, take things at whatever pace feels right to you. I’m here so support you, whatever you need, even if it’s just telling Kara she can’t have her girlfriend over.” Cassandra grins at the chuckle that draws from Astra.

“Thank you, Cassandra.” She says quietly, already feeling the pull of sleep.

“You’re welcome. Now go to sleep, you aren’t the only tired one, cooking for two Kryptonians is like cooking for a battalion of Amazons.” Cassandra earns another chuckles and squeezes Astra lightly.

“You’re ridiculous.” Astra tickles against Cassandra’s side, making her face scrunch up and her body go stiff for a second.

“Not the worst thing to be.” Cassandra presses another kiss to Astra’s forehead, “Good night , Astra”

“Good night, Bold One.”

Astra thinks can feel the smile Cassandra is sporting as she drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end this chapter earlier, but let's be honest, I hate ending on anything but fluffiness when Astra is directly involved.
> 
> I didn't realize how dark the Amazons' backstory is until a friend gave me the full run of Wonder Woman comics from the mid to late eighties, so if anything from this chapter was triggering for you, please be advised if you ever want to pick up a run of Wonder Woman that includes the back story. Idk if they stick to that with the more modern runs, but that stuff is dark.
> 
> Some fluffier stuff and a maybe a little character growth next time, and we get to see if I can actually write Lena as a major part of a chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few following chapters written and bits and pieces of several more, but let me know if should keep going with this. I've seen a lot of "create the type of content you want to see" so that's what I tried to do. I'd appreciate any honest feedback.


End file.
